Miles Tails Prower
by InfiniteAnime
Summary: Tails has ALWAYS been underestimated. Now, once and for all, he'll prove to everyone, even his friends, that he's never to be underestimated EVER again.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I tried to waive this fanfiction, but none of you were interested. I suppose since _I_ was the person, who came up with this idea, it _is_ true that I should just write it myself. All right fine, I will. But I like this idea, just like I said I did. No flames please, because I'll just end up ignoring you. This fanfiction is called Miles "Tails" Prower, and takes place completely in Tails's point of view. You remember how that Shadow the Hedgehog game kind of did the same for Shadow? That's why I just named this fanfiction Tails's whole name.

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Prologue**

-------------

For a long time now, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were considered to be the strongest creatures in their world. But... that doesn't necessarily mean that any of them aren't underestimated.

Out of _all_ of Sonic and his friends, only one has been underestimated the most. It is the two-tailed, yellow and white fox. Most widely known as Miles "Tails" Prower, but everyone just calls him Tails because of his two tails.

Miles "Tails" Prower has been called, and been proven, to be just as smart as Doctor Robotnik, or Doctor Eggman as Sonic and the others call him. Tails has proven this, mostly, with his knowledge in aircraft's and other machines.

But, despite all that, Tails is _still_ poorly underestimated, sometimes he's even underestimated by his own friends! Which is just sad.

But, little does Tails, Sonic, and everyone know… that a new threat is approaching Sonic and his friends. This threat is probably one of the worst they've had _yet_. But… soon… Tails will find something that will significantly increase his confidence in himself, and maybe something else. He'll prove, once and for all, to everyone, and even to his friends, probably to himself as well, that he's _never_ to be underestimated _ever_ again. He'll do whatever it takes, even if it mean's taking on his own friends and showing them, firsthand, that he's _not_ to be underestimated _ever_ again.

To be continued…

P.S.: No comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Oh... did I forget to mention? I can only do one chapter of this per week. Sorry... ' Anyway, you ready? Because here's Chapter 1!

**Chapter 1: The Strange Weapon...**

-------------

Tails was in his hand-built airplane, the Tornado, flying over Mystic Ruin heading toward the ruin. Tails was thinking to himself about what he was going to do there.

_"Supposedly there's supposed to be a secret entrance near that ruin to a secret cavern. In that cavern, there's supposed to be some kind of item or weapon or something that supposedly has tremendous power"_ thought Tails

Tails landed the Tornado in front of the ruins steps and got out of the Tornado and quickly ran up the steps.

_"I'm actually excited. I wonder what this item or weapon is like? I can't wait!"_ thought Tails

Tails started searching all around the ruin for the secret entrance, but, Tails found _nothing_.

_"Man! Where the heck could the entrance be!"_ wondered Tails

As Tails kept walking, he stepped onto something, he could tell, because he heard something from underneath him snap. Tails just stood there with a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

_"Ahhh... crap"_ thought Tails

The ground beneath him crumbled and Tails fell through the hole

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Tails

Soon enough, Tails notice he was about to hit the ground, so Tails quickly spinned his two tails and he was able to fly and prevent himself from hitting the ground hard with his tails spinning in a helicopter-esque blade. Tails landed safely and quickly hid, why? Because he noticed that Eggman's robot were _everywhere_.

_"Uhh... figures. It just figures that Eggman would be here in hopes to use the item, weapon, or whatever it is for his stupid Eggman Empire plan"_ realized Tails

Tails _wanted_ to go after Eggman in an attempt to stop Eggman from using the item, weapon, or whatever for evil, but Tails didn't think he was strong enough to destroy Eggman's robots with his own two hands. He started to try to leave to go get help from Sonic and Knuckles, but then he realized something.

_"No... I can't... It's true I probably don't stand a chance against those robots, but I can't, I shouldn't, and I won't cower away and ask for help from Sonic and Knuckles. I've relied on them to help me for WAY to long. I have to do this by myself, without help from Sonic or anyone else"_ decided Tails

Tails wouldn't allow himself to be beaten easily, without a fight.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Tails surprised one of the robots that had its back turned to him, and he kickspringed it into another robot destroying both easily. The robots noticed him now, and tried to shoot him, but Tails quickly started flying and dodged the bullets. He flew towards the robots, kicking one into the wall, punching one through its chest, cutting another in half, horizontally, with his tails, and kicking, punching, and throwing other robots into other robots. There were still to many, though, so Tails started running through the ruin, sometimes flying to get over long gaps, which caused him to lose a few of the robots.

Eventually, Tails saw a door that was opened and it seemed like it had something in it, so Tails quickly ran in, and the door closed behind him after he got in!

End Music

Tails looked around the area, and then Tails went speechless.

To the left of him, there was Eggman, who _seemed_ to have been knocked out by someone or something. Tails wasn't sure if this was a trap or not, so he carefully approached Eggman, and Eggman still didn't move. Tails poked, and shook Eggman, still nothing. Tails checked Eggman's pulse, it was still going. So Eggman _was_ alive, but just unconscious. Then... a voice that seemed to appear out of _nowhere_ talked directly to Tails's mind.

_"That fool of a man thought he could use me, but he couldn't and he won't. He's to evil, plus, he's not the one."_ informed the voice

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Tails

_"This weapon can only be used by a specific person, or a chosen one, I guess you could say..."_ informed the voice

_"How did you knock him out?"_ asked Tails

_"I simply blew him away with my energy and the wall did the rest..."_ informed the voice

_"I see..." _commented Tails

_"You are here to see if you can use this weapon, as well, are you not?" _asked the voice

Tails was shocked that this "voice" knew why Tails was there, so Tails was speechless and didn't say anything.

_"If you are... approach the altar..."_ suggested the voice. Tails did.

The weapon wasn't much, but there _were_ two of them, both of them were the same, though. They looked like daggers, but the handle was connected to a circle that surrounded the handle, probably to prevent the hand from being attacked when used, and to block attacks; it was silver in color. The blade was light orange that glowed. It kind of looked like a laser blade or something.

_"If you want to see if you are the correct wielder for this, put your left hand on the top weapons handle and your right hand on the bottom weapons handle"_ informed the voice

_"Wait, what if I'm not the correct wielder? Will I end up like Eggman?" _asked Tails

_"Well, just by you standing there, I can tell that your kind. I only did that to that man because I could sense he was evil. So, no, you won't, but, you WILL still get blasted by my energy, sorry..." _informed the voice

Tails gulped, gathered his courage, and did as the voice instructed him to, Tails just didn't care anymore, and besides, you never know.

The weapon's power blew past him, but didn't blow Tails away, the power then updraft and blew Tails's fur up like there was a fan underneath him. Tails closed his eyes hard and clenched his teeth together.

_"Interesting... you are the one..." _informed the voice.

All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind appeared from the back of the shrine and blew Tails all the way out of the ruin. Tails landed outside the ruin, in front of the Tornado.

When Tails stood up, he noticed he now had a blue belt on that had pouches on the left and right side of his waist that held the weapons.

Tails took out the weapons, and there they were, in living color. Tails couldn't believe it, he was speechless.

Things were only _starting_ to get interesting now...

To be continued...

P.S.: Don't ask me why I used that song, I guess I like it too much, I guess. I don't have a MIDI for you to listen to it, so if you want to hear it, you'll have to get it from bluelaguna or something, sorry... /.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Some interesting things may happen in this chapter. Keep reading to find out yourself.

**Chapter 2: Maybe Sonic can't be trusted...**

--------------

Tails wasn't sure what to say, or what to think for that matter. Tails put his weapons back in their pouches, then got in his Tornado and flew back to his workshop.

By the time Tails got back to his workshop, believe it or not, it was already late, and the sun was setting, so Tails decided to start back up again tomorrow, and he did just that.

The next morning...

Tails exited his workshop and started to head for the train to go to Station Square, but he was stopped.

"There you are Tails!" yelled a female voice that seemed pretty furious.

Tails already knew who it was. Tails turned around and there she was, the pink hedgehog also known as Amy Rose.

"I've got a couple of questions for you Tails!" announced Amy

"Before you even ask it, I don't know where Sonic is" informed Tails

"Liar!" accused Amy

Tails was shocked at this, and he thought Amy was crazy.

"What are you talking about? I'm telling the truth!" assured Tails

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you are..." sarcastically remarked Amy, she then continued "You went somewhere in your Tornado yesterday, correct?" asked Amy

"Yeah...so?" asked Tails

"Well..." started Amy "Yesterday, I saw my darling Sonic so, as usual, I followed him. I noticed that you were in the air in you airplane, and also noticed that Sonic was following you. It seemed like you didn't know that Sonic was following you, but, I don't question my darling Sonic's motives."

Tails was shocked and speechless after hearing what Amy said and Tails thought to himself.

_"Sonic... how could you! Do you seriously think I'm THAT weak that I can't handle something by myself! I can't believe you! Maybe I should stop trusting people that much..."_ thought Tails

Amy snapped Tails out of his thoughts.

"Then I saw Sonic follow you into the woods, but those woods are _way_ to scary. So I decided to just wait until you came back to get you to tell me where my darling Sonic is." informed Amy.

Tails quickly got serious and looked seriously at Amy.

"Look Amy, Sonic didn't follow me into where I went, that's all there is to it" informed Tails

"Yeah, well, I don't believe you. Sonic, basically, follows you _everywhere_, and since you won't tell me where my darling Sonic is peacefully, I'll have to force the information out of you!" declared Amy as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and got in her fighting stance.

Amy was going _way_ over the line, and Tails knew it. Tails took out his new weapons and bent his knees with his left leg out in front and his right leg behind him on his right foot's tiptoes. Tails held his weapons horizontally, with the left weapon out in front of his chest, pointing right, and his right weapon out in front of his stomach, pointing left. This, apparently, was Tails's new fighting stance with his new weapons.

This... should be interesting...

To be continued...

P.S.: Okay... Amy is _seriously_ freaking crazy if she'll go _that_ far to find out where Sonic is... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Not _only_ is this Tails's first boss fight in this fanfiction, this is Tails's first fight with his new weapons. So... will he defeat crazy Amy? Let's find out...

**Chapter 3: Tails's First Fight with his new weapons!**

--------------

Tails was ready to give Amy everything he had, but, the mysterious voice contacted Tails telepathically again.

_"I see... this "Amy Rose" seems to intently love this "Sonic"."_ realized the voice

_"Yeah... you could put it that way..."_ commented Tails

_"But, trying to fight someone to force them to tell her where this "Sonic" is, is going over the line. Especially since you're telling the truth."_ remarked the voice

_"Yeah, but Amy will do ANYTHING, anymore, to find out where Sonic is..."_ informed Tails

_"I see. Well... my power is in your hands... remember that, and teach this "Amy" a lesson she'll NEVER forget."_ informed the voice.

Tails was speechless after that, but he just got more serious.

Que: "My Sweet Passion" (Amy's theme; Sonic Adventure 1/2)

Amy came after Tails and rushed him with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand. She tried to whack him, but Tails just easily dodged by flying into the air. Amy jumped into the air and tried to whack combo Tails in the air, but Tails easily dodged them as well by just dodging the hammer when it came near him.

Tails side dodged another hammer whack attempt by Amy in the air and he tried to slash Amy with his weapons, but the blades were only the size of a short sword, or at least it _seemed_ that way. Tails tried it, and somehow, the blades extended and struck Amy! Tails was shocked and speechless at the same time, but Tails didn't have time for this, so he quickly shook it off, and continued to slash the crap out of Amy with some duel sword slashing aerial combos. He slashed Amy to the ground with a cross-slash in an X shape. Amy hit the ground and hit it hard. Tails gave Amy not rest time and went after her and slashed the crap out of her with some more duel slashing ground combos. Tails spinned once counter-clockwise and struck Amy's stomach with his right weapon. Amy was forced to slide backwards a couple of feet.

Amy, basically, went somewhat crazy now and somersaulted by jumping into the air and tried to squash Tails with multiple somersaults, vertical, north to south whacks. But, Tails just dodged them by running counter-clockwise around Amy, and it worked, as Amy kept trying to follow him and Tails kept running dodging.

Eventually, Tail sidestepped one of Amy's hammer whack attempts and slashed the crap out of Amy with ground and aerial duel slashing combos ending the same as before, with the X cross-slash.

Amy hit the ground hard and couldn't get up! It was over... Tails actually won!

End Music

Amy looked up at Tails, and saw the most serious expression in Tail's eyes then she has ever saw before. But... there was something more. She noticed that Tails's eye pupils were glowing light orange, like Tails's weapons.

"Tails, what's wrong with you!" demanded Amy

"Nothing. I just beat the crap out of you. Why would there be something wrong with me? You shouldn't be going around fighting people _just_ so you find out where Sonic is." suggested Tails.

Amy was shocked at this and was speechless. She got up and ran away from Tails, back to the train to go to Station Square.

This was only the beginning of Tails's journey to prove that he's _never_ to be underestimated **EVER** again.

To be continued...

P.S.: Wow... go Tails! '


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Maybe more interesting things today... see for yourself...

**Chapter 4: Return of the Chaos Emeralds!!**

--------------

After Tails defeated Amy and proved to her he's not to be underestimated, Tails knew that one friends was down, but tons more were to go to prove to them that Tails isn't to be underestimated. But, Tails didn't seem to care, because Amy was a good start.

All of a sudden... Tails saws tons of different lights appear in the sky, about seven of them. They all flew in different directions. But, one in particular, came straight at _him_!! Tails quickly jump sidestepped to the left to avoid the object from hitting him, and the object hit the ground hard, creating some dust after it hit the ground. Tails coughed and held his right arm in front of his eyes to prevent any dust from entering his eyes and shook his left arm out in front of him to disperse the dust. Once the dust settled, Tails looked to see what hit the ground. Once he saw what it was, Tails was shocked, wide-eyed, and speechless.

It looked like a diamond, but it was yellow and also glew yellow. It was... a Chaos Emerald?!

_"A Chaos Emerald?! Here?! But why...? Wait a minute... that means that those lights were... the Chaos Emeralds?! So... the Chaos Emeralds have returned to normal again. True, it's been awhile since the Metarex incidents... but that could only mean one thing... something bad is about to happen..." _thought and realized Tails.

Tails grabbed the emerald and held it out in front oh him.

_"I guess this would be the best time, if any, to test out my new invention. The Chaos Emerald tracker..." _realized Tails.

Tails has _always_ studied the energy of the Chaos Emeralds with all of his technology. He created a tracker that would pinpoint the EXACT location of the Chaos Emeralds, but he only had a huge version on the spaceship he built. He was working on a handheld tracker that you could carry around with you, and all that it needed to work, was anther Chaos Emerald.

Tails hurried to his workshop and got his Chaos Emerald locator that looked like a radar with latitude and longitude lines on it, and put in the Chaos Emerald in the back of it under a battery-like slot, except the size was big enough to fit the emerald, and closed the slot. The locator activated _immediately_. And, there was actually a Chaos Emerald nearby!!

_"Hmm... according to the status of the other emerald... this other one seems to be in the nearby mountains..."_ realized Tails.

Tails quickly grabbed a small backpack to fit all the stuff he needed, and got in his Tornado plane and headed to the mountains.

It didn't take long for Tails to reach the mountains, and once he did, it didn't take long to find his second chaos emerald. It was the white one. Tails could only smile big.

_"Man... I'm good!!"_ smiled Tails

Tails headed back home, and it was late already as the sun was setting. Two was good enough, for now, so Tails headed for bed.

The next morning...

Tails woke up and stretched, then headed outside. He started to head for the train to go to Station Square, but, he was stopped, again.

"Hey Tails!! Stop right there!!" yelled an angry, and familiar voice.

Tails turned around, and there he was. The easily tempered, but strong and powerful, echidna, also known as Knuckles.

"Oh... hey Knuckles!!" smiled Tails, although Tails wasn't really that happy to see Knuckles, because Tails knew what Knuckles wanted.

"You saw the Chaos Emeralds yesterday, didn't you?!" demanded Knuckles

"Yeah, I did. Why?" asked Tails

"Don't act like you don't know, Tails!! I saw you yesterday!!" informed Knuckles, angrily.

Tails then got in a somewhat defensive stance

"I saw one of the chaos emeralds head straight toward you!! You dodged it, but then you picked it up and kept it for yourself!!" accused Knuckles

"So?! There's nothing wrong with that!!" remarked Tails

"You fool!! The chaos emeralds re-activating again could only mean that something bad is going to happen!!" announced Knuckles

"And...?" asked Tails

"And you need to hand over that emerald!! Sorry Tails... but you're just not strong enough to be trusted to protect them. So just hand the emerald over!! You should know by now that the emeralds are only in good hands when Sonic, or me have them. So hand it over!!" demanded Knuckles

Tails just looked angrily at Knuckles

"No way!! The emerald is mine!! I'm strong enough to protect it on my own!!" assured Tails

"I don't have time to argue with you Tails, I really don't!! I guess I'll have to take them the hard way then" declared Knuckles

Knuckles took out his Shovel Claw, and put them on his knuckles, making his knuckles more sharp. Tails took out his weapon as well and got in his fighting stance. Knuckles seemed shocked that Tails had a new weapon, but it also seemed like Knuckles didn't care.

It was better this way... because that way, Tails could prove to Knuckles that he's _never_ to be underestimated **ever** again. But could he? It certainly wouldn't be easy... but let's just hope Tails can do it...

To be continued...

P.S.: Well... Knuckles and Sonic have _always_ expected Tails to hand over Chaos Emeralds when he finds them. It's not fair, in my opinion, it's just more proof of his underestimation.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Can Tails beat Knuckles? Well... let's find out...

**Chapter 5: Taking on Knuckles!!**

--------------

Tails was ready to take on Knuckles, but the voice contacted him again.

_"You're being unbelievably underestimated. I really don't blame you for wanting to gather the Chaos Emeralds by yourself, and protecting them on your own, and also not handing them over to this "Sonic" or this "Knuckles" character."_ informed the voice

_"Yeah. It's truly sad, and I HATE being underestimated, especially by my so called friends..." _announced Tails

_"My power has started to flow within your body... do not worry..." _assured the voice

Tails was speechless and a little freaked out by the voice's last comment, but he didn't really care, because he was focusing on the more important matter; defeating Knuckles.

Que: "Unknown from M.E." (Knuckles them; Sonic Adventure 1/2)

Knuckles came after Tails and Tails quickly flew into the air and let Knuckles run under him. Tails quickly landed and extended his blades and doing a successful ground duel slashing combo that Tails ended by spinning around counter-clockwise and hitting Knuckles' back horizontally, left to right, with his right weapon, forcing Knuckles forward a couple of feet.

But, Knuckles recovered quickly and quickly rushed Tails. It was to fast for Tails to react, and Knuckles tried to punch combo Tails, and Tails tried to dodge Knuckles' punches when they came near him, and he did. Knuckles tried to uppercut Tails with is right hand, but Tails jumped backward and quickly extended his blades again, successfully doing another ground duel slashing combo, but this time, when Tails spinned around counter-clockwise once, he hit Knuckles into the air with an underhand, backward slash with his right weapon and quickly followed Knuckles by flying into the air and continued attacking Knuckles with an aerial duel slashing combo that ended the same way as before, with Tails' X cross slash that forced Knuckles to hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

Knuckles quickly jumped up and jumped into the air and tried to aerial punch combo Tails, but Tails just moved out of the way when the punches came near him. Knuckles tried to dash punch Tails in the air; big mistake. Tails flew to the left to dodge it, then went crazy on Knuckles with some pretty harsh, and intense, aerial duel slashing combos. Tails even did some counter-clockwise spinning slashes, where Tails was spinning in diagonal counter-clockwise circles and slashing Knuckles multiple times!! Tails was hurting Knuckles pretty badly, believe it or not!! Tails ended it with his X cross slash, forcing Knuckles to hit the ground hard again.

Knuckles got up, but he was to injured to continue, and he knew it, he was just pissed off. It was over, Tails beat Knuckles!!

End Music

"Why?!" demanded Knuckles; Tails snapped now.

"Why?! WHY?! Because you guys underestimate me too much!! That's why!!" announced Tails, angrily

"Sonic will hear of this!!" threatened Knuckles

"Good!!!" remarked Tails

Knuckles didn't even make an _attempt_ to go tell Sonic what's going on. He started limping his way back home.

It was starting to become clear... Tails was becoming more powerful, but how? How...?

To be continued...

P.S.: Sweetness!!! Tails rocks your socks!!! ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I'm really not sure what to say about this chapter... just read it and see for yourself. '

**Chapter 6: Tails in Station Square...**

--------------

After Tails' crazy battle with Knuckles, Tails returned home to his workshop and rested up after the hard fight. Eventually, Tails went to bed, because, by the time he was fully rested up, it was already late, as the sun was setting. Tails decided to try to go to Station Square tomorrow.

The next day...

Tails woke up, and it was pretty early, as the sun wasn't completely done rising yet, but Tails didn't care. He left his workshop and headed for the train, and luckily, no one stopped him this time, so Tails took the train, and exited the train station and entered Station Square. Tails was pretty sure there wouldn't be any Chaos Emeralds in Station Square, but he decided to take out his handheld locator, just to be safe.

When he did... Tails was shocked, wide-eyed, and speechless, there was a Chaos Emerald nearby!!!

Tails noticed that according to his locator, the possible chaos emerald was down in the Station Square sewer. Tails quickly headed to the second area of Station Square, which was most know as the area where the mayor lived. Tails made sure no one was looking, then quickly headed down the manhole and landed on the somewhat narrow, cement, platform down in the sewer. He headed south toward the dead end with a huge wooden box blocking a pathway to explore the rest of the sewer, but that didn't bother Tails, because he was just there for the emerald. And, there it was, on top of the box between the top of the box and the ceiling of the sewer. It was the purple Chaos Emerald!! Tails flew up, grabbed the purple chaos emerald, and put it in his pack.

_"Three down, four to go."_ thought and realized Tails.

Tails didn't think it'd be _that_ easy, but, for some reason, it was. But, Tails didn't question it. Tails left the sewer, and started to head for home, but the security cameras around Station Square seemed to be watching him...

Meanwhile...

In an undisclosed are, someone was observing Tails in a room that had all the areas around Station Square, on multiple, small, TV screens. It must be the security room where you could see what the cameras were showing. It was meant to keep Station Square safe after all the craziness that happened. It was... G.U.N.'s General Commander!!!

One of the G.U.N. soldiers came in from behind the automatic door behind the General. It was the soldier that usually checked in on the General, and the soldier noticed the General had his eyes fixated on the camera that was on Tails.

"What's wrong General?" asked the soldier

"Something's different about Tails..." informed the General

"What do you mean, sir?" asked the soldier

"I'm not sure myself, soldier, just a gut feeling I guess..." informed the General

Back with Tails...

Tails had left Station Square and was heading back home, but he was interrupted _again_.

"I knew it!! You're gathering my jewels aren't you Tails?!" demanded a tough girlish voice.

Just from the way she talked, Tails already knew who it was. He turned around, and there was the proof. It was the tough, mysterious, somewhat crazy, and jewel fanatic bat, Rouge. Out of all of Tails' friends, even though Rouge wasn't one of Tails' friends, she was the one that underestimated him the _most_.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rouge" lied Tails, but he tried to sound convincing, and he did, but Rouge obviously didn't believe him. Rouge then noticed Tails' pack.

"Oh? Then what's in that pack then? Hmm...?" asked Rouge, somewhat cockingly.

Tails just rolled his eyes and took of his pack and threw it behind him so it was out of his way.

"If you want the emeralds, you'll have to take them from me by force!!" yelled Tails

"Easy" declared Rouge, she then continued "I should thank you, Tails, me taking however many emeralds you have lessens my work load, a little." informed Rouge as she got in her somewhat martial arts like fighting stance. Tails took out his weapons and got in _his_ fighting stance as well.

_"Good. It's better this way. I'll be able to cease Rouge's stupid unbelievable underestimation of me." _realized Tails

Tails was getting more confident in himself now. He was ready, and willing, to prove to Rouge that she shouldn't underestimate him.

To be continued...

P.S.: You know... The G.U.N. General/Commander from Shadow the Hedgehog? Please tell me you know whom I'm talking about... --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Tails takes on Rouge and... well... see for yourself... '

**Chapter 7: Tails vs Rouge!!**

--------------

Tails was ready, and willing, to take on Rouge, and prove to her that he isn't to be underestimated, but the voice contacted Tails again.

_"What strange friends you have. This one seems to be obsessed with jewels, and seems to think the Chaos Emeralds are hers. This "Rouge" is definitely a strange one"_ remarked the voice

_"That's true, but to be honest with you, Rouge really isn't one of MY friends. Especially since she's the one that underestimates me the MOST."_ informed Tails

_"I see... then don't hold back."_ remarked the voice

_"I don't plan on it."_ smirked Tails

This... probably wouldn't take long...

Que: "Dance to the Death" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Rouge came after Tails and tried to ground kick combo him, but Tails just easily dodged the kicks by moving out of the way when the kicks came near him. Tails then jumped to the left to dodge another kick and was able to extend his blades and start his ground duel slashing combos on Rouge. He just beat the crap out of her, not holding back, like the voice said. He hit Rouge into the air with an underhand backward slash with his right weapon and flew into the air, following Rouge, and continuing his combos with is aerial duel slashing combos. He ended it with his X cross-slash and Rouge hit the ground pretty hard.

Rouge was angry now, and flew into the air with her wings and tried to aerial kick Tails, but Tails just flew to the right to move out of the way of the kick and did another intense aerial slashing combo, doing creative spin slashes, and just creative slashes in general, but ended it the same way as before, and Rouge hit the ground hard again.

Tails landed, and Rouge jumped up, jumped into the air, and spinned madly like a top and tried to kick Tails, it was Rouge's screw kick!!

But, Tails wasn't too concerned, and he just ran counter-clockwise, in circles, to dodge it. Until Rouge started following Tails with her screw kick, that is.

Tails just kept running, counter-clockwise for awhile, but Tails realized it wasn't getting him anywhere, so Tails quickly flew into the air with Rouge going under him and Tails landed and really extended his blades and slashed the crap out of Rouge, stopping her from spinning and Tails did the same kind of combos as before. Ground, then aerial, duel slashing combos that were intense and pretty creative, ending the same way, and Rouge hit the ground hard again.

Tails landed and was ready to fight some more, but Rouge was injured, as she got up and was holding her right arm with her left hand. It was over.

End Music

"This is... impossible!! I'm not supposed to lose to _you_!! You've never been this strong before!!" remarked Rouge

"That's what you get for underestimating me" commented Tails

Rouge said nothing and walked off, but as she walked away Rouge declared

"I'll let my emeralds go _this_ time."

Tails just seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. But, little did Tails know, that soon, he new strength would be put to the _real_ test...

To be continued...

P.S.: I really didn't like Rouge's theme in Sonic Adventure 2 that's why I used that KH2 battle song. Sorry... shrugs


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Things really won't get any better... I think. I'm not sure. Just read this and make a decision yourself. shrugs

**Chapter 8: The Return of Eggman!!**

--------------

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. So Tails ended up going to bed to start up again tomorrow.

The next morning...

Tails was outside his workshop and house sitting on the edge of the cliff with his legs hanging off the cliff. Tails was deep in thought.

Tails was beginning to realize that the fun was over, and that he needed to get more serious. Tails realized that he no longer seemed to have any friends. Basically because his friends keep underestimating him and demanding him to hand over the emeralds he has collected for "safe keeping." His friends have turned into his enemies, and his old enemies are still his enemies. Tails just _knew_ that he would be busy for a _long_ time. But, Tails _still_ thought it was for the best. Sure... he was alone now... but Tails was starting to consider the voice, from the weapon, power, or whatever it was, a friend.

Then, Tails' peace and quiet was interrupted from above the sky. A _huge_ shadow was over Tails, and Tails looked up into the sky to see... none other than Eggman's new Egg Carrier!! Tails quickly flew off the cliff and landed on the main ground of the Mystic Ruin, and Tails watched in shock as the Egg Carrier landed in front of his workshop and house. Eggman came out in his flyer and flew toward Tails.

"There you are fox boy" commented Eggman

"The name's Tails!! What do you want Eggman?!" demanded Tails

Eggman put his right hand in his flyer and took out... the green chaos emerald!! The emerald was glowing as well, and Eggman noticed that Tails saw that.

"As you know, the only reason this chaos emerald would glow is when other chaos emeralds are around. So... you have some, don't you fox boy?!" demanded Eggman, he was to smart, but Tails kept his cool and kept being serious.

"Maybe. So what if I do?" asked Tails

"Hand them over fox boy" demanded Eggman

"Are you crazy?! No way!! Forget it!!" shouted Tails

"You fool!! Then I'll just force them from you by destroying you!!" declared Eggman

"Just try it!!" yelled Tails as he took out his weapons and got in his fighting stance. Eggman _instantly_ recognized Tails' weapons and was shocked and wide-eyed.

"How did you obtain those weapons?! I wanted those weapons to help me dominate the world and form my Eggman Empire!!" informed Eggman

"None of your business!!" remarked Tails

"Whatever!! Those weapons won't help you!! Your chaos emeralds will _still_ be mine nonetheless" claimed Eggman

Eggman pressed a button in his flyer and a triceratops-like robot jumped out of the Egg Carrier and Eggman went into the pod for Eggman and his flyer under the triceratops' horn. Eggman was ready to do whatever it took to take Tails' emeralds, even if it meant destroying him. Tails had to get more serious than he's ever been before, especially since that what Eggman was _probably_ planning to do. Destroy Tails!!

To be continued...

P.S.: I'm sorry... but... I'm not very creative coming up with original mechs or Eggman mechs in general. In my sonic gaming experience, Eggman hasn't used a triceratops mech yet, so that works for me. shrugs


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Tails _actually _uses his swords today. And, by that, I mean he slices and dices. Um... just see for yourself...

**Chapter 9: Eggman's Triceratops-Robo!!**

--------------

Tails was the most serious he's _ever_ been so far in all the fights he's been through so far. Tails was ready and so was Eggman, but the voice contacted Tails again.

_"So far Tails, you've only used the weapons' ability to just hurt your enemies. But, that makes since , since you just wanted to prove to your so-called "friends" that you're not to be underestimate. You've yet to use the weapons' "sharpen" abilities, or to be able to slice and dice things. Since Eggman obviously wants to destroy you, using the dull ability won't be a good idea. You'll have to use the sharp abilities, sorry. Besides, that way you'll be able to trash one of Eggman's robot weapons."_ suggested the voice

_"Yes, I realize that, I'm prepared to trash this stupid robot with these weapons"_ announced Tails

_"Very good. Do not worry, the weapons' sharpen abilities have activated. And, like always, the weapons' power is almost done flowing throughout your body."_ informed the voice.

Tails was used to the voice's strange remarks by now, so Tails was able to easily shrug off the voice's last comment. Time for a serious fight!!

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

The triceratops-robo came after Tails and tried to kick him with its front feet, but Tails easily jumped sidestepped to the right and started to slash the crap out of the robot's right side with intense ground duel slashing combos. Well... at least the voice was right, because Tails was tearing up the robot's right side. Eggman couldn't believe it.

_"What?! My triceratops-robo is already taking critical damage to its right side?! But how?! Tails isn't supposed to be that strong... even WITH those weapons!!"_ thought Eggman

The triceratops-robo quickly jumped backwards to stop Tails' combos, but it was already damaged with electrical damage on its right side. Eggman saw Tails, and couldn't believe how serious he looked. The triceratops-robo quickly dashed towards Tails and tried to strike him with his horn, but Tails just easily moved out of the way. The robot tried multiple stab attempts with its horn, but Tails kept easily dodging the horn when it came toward him. Eventually, Tails actually was able to block one of the robots horn attacks and hold him back!! Tails slashed the robot on its horn with his X cross slash, forcing the robot back a couple of feet. Then, Tails started flying and dashed toward the robot. The robot couldn't react, and Tails did intense aerial duel slashing combos, Tails also through in some of his creative combos as well. But, Tails was slashing the pod that Eggman was in!! Eggman was just speechless. Tails was causing major mechanical problems with Eggman's control pod.

"No!! Unbelievable!!" shouted Eggman. The triceratops-robo then jumped high into the air, Tails landed and saw that the robot was trying to crush him!! But, Tails kept his cool and just flew backwards to dodge the huge body slam. Tails noticed that a shockwave was coming toward him as well, but Tails just flew into the air to dodge the shockwave. The triceratops-robo then seemed to come out of _nowhere_ as it tried to attack Tails with its horn again, but Tails just moved out of the way again, and did more intense aerial duel slashing combo. Then, Tails hit the robot into the air with an underhanded, backward, slash with his right weapon. Tails extended, and, somehow, intensified his blades and dashed toward the triceratops robot as fast as he could. Then, Tails slashed the triceratops-robo in half, horizontally at its stomach. Tails slashed it in half, and was above the robot. The robot fell to the ground and exploded!! That was it! Tails beat Eggman and his stupid tricerotops-robo!!

End Music

Eggman was able to escape his robot, but couldn't escape the explosion, causing Eggman not only to lose his green chaos emerald, but also to be blown far away!!

"You'll pay for this fox boy!!" declared Eggman as he was blown away.

Tails just shrugged, walked up to the green chaos emerald, and put it in his backpack.

"I'll take this" decided Tails.

Tails had _four_ chaos emeralds now, he was more than half way done!! But... things _still_ wouldn't get any better.

To be continued...

P.S.: Geez!!! Okay... Tails kicks ass now... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Poor Tails... no more friends, and he seems to be alone. I don't know what to put anymore, so here...

**Chapter 10: Chaotix Interference!!**

----------------

Besides Tails being able to beat the crap out of Eggman's triceratops-robo, it was still a pretty hard and intense battle, Tails was tired out. So, he went home, instantly fell on his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning...

Tails woke up after good nights sleep and felt _much_ better. Tails stretched some and went outside. It must have been early, because the sun was only half way done rising. Tails tried to take this time to relax outside his house. Tails did, but it ended up not being for very long.

Tails was thinking to himself as well.

_"Only three more emeralds to go. But, they aren't going to be easy to obtain, that's for sure. Plus, I still have to inevitably deal with Shadow. And, of course, Sonic. I have to start getting serious and stay serious if I hope to keep this up. But, I won't allow myself to be beaten. At least not without a fight."_ realized Tails

About half an hour later, Tails saw an alligator, a bee, and a chameleon coming toward him. It was Vector, Charmy, and Espio, also known as Chaotix.

_"Great. What do THEY want?"_ wondered Tails. He wouldn't wonder long, though. Tails went to them instead, going down the steps in front of his workshop and house, going down the cliff.

"Can I help you?" asked Tails with a serious look in his eyes

"Geez, calm down. We come here, and you're already tense." remarked Espio

"Yeah, we just came here to talk, all right?" asked Vector

"Talk about what?" asked Tails

"One of your friends told us you were acting weird, and they wanted up to look into. Plus, we wanted to see it for ourselves." informed Charmy.

Tails was shocked, speechless, and wide-eyed at what Charmy said, then he snapped

"Who?! Who said that to you?!" demanded Tails.

Vector put his hands in front of him to halt Tails and informed

"Whoa. We can't tell you that. Client privacy, you know."

"Whatever" remarked Tails

"Oh yeah, you're _definitely_ acting strange. So, what's up?" asked Espio.

Tails calmed down, and tried to explain to Chaotix that he's been underestimated by his own friends to much and how he shouldn't have to hand over the chaos emeralds he's collected to Sonic or Knuckles, or anyone else for that matter, because he can protect them himself. Tails also told them about his new weapon, he even showed it to them, and said how the "voice" of the weapon's power was helping his confidence, and maybe even helping him get stronger. Maybe he shouldn't have said that...

"That's... an interesting story" commented Espio

"It sounds to me that your weapon is what is changing you" informed Vector.

Tails was shocked again, he knew there this was going.

"Yeah! Get rid of that weapon Tails, it's hurting you not helping you" suggested Charmy.

Tails said nothing

"Besides, Sonic and Knuckles really _are_ the only ones who should have and carry the chaos emeralds" claimed Vector

"Come on Tails, just hand them over. The weapon and the emeralds. Nice and easy." ordered Espio

Tails got furious.

"Screw... you..." growled Tails.

Chaotix was shocked and just watched as Tails got out his weapons and got in his new and interesting fighting stance, that was the same as before, but Chaotix was seeing it for the first time.

"Fine. Guess we'll do this the _hard_ way then" announced Vector as Chaotix got in _their_ fighting stances as well, with Espio taking out two of his shuriken's as well.

Three on one is unfair. Plus, Chaotix wasn't _just_ for show, each of them had their individual strengths. Tails would have to find a way to exploit their weaknesses, and defeat all three members of Chaotix at the _same_ time with no help _whatsoever_. Can Tails do it? Let's hope so...

To be continued...

P.S.: Chaotix will never change, will they? ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	12. Chapter 12

Note: If you guys know what I'm talking about... this chapter is _unbelievably_ Naruto-esque. But, don't worry, it's probably a one-time thing only. Besides, it's because of Espio ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Chapter 11: 3 on 1! Tails vs Chaotix!!**

----------------

Tails wasn't sure how he'd beat all three members of Chaotix at the same time when he was all by himself, but he wouldn't allow himself to lose and lose his hard earned chaos emeralds and his weapons that have helped him gain confidence in his own abilities.

_"Chaotix are fools."_ started the voice as it was talking to Tails _"You're the chosen one for this weapons. No one else can have it, or even hold it for that matter. Three on one may be unfair, but show Chaotix what you're made of."_ suggested the voice. Tails would do just that.

Que: "Team Chaotix" (Sonic Heroes)

Espio automatically threw his shuriken's at Tails, but Tails just easily swatted them aside by slashing them with his left weapon.

"Hmph" grunted Espio

Espio disappeared, or rather, was invisible! Tails quickly got serious. Charmy came after Tails and tried to sting him with her stinger, but Tails just moved out of the way. Charmy tried multiple sting attempts, but Tails just moved out of the way when the attacks came near him. Eventually, Tails dodged another sting attempt and slashed Charmy with his right weapon and it hit her back horizontally, right to left. It forced Charmy forward and she hit the cliff behind Tails pretty hard. Charmy fell on the ground, and seemed like she couldn't get up. One down, two to go.

All of a sudden, Tails backflip jumped into the air, and sensed that he dodged something under him. Tails quickly spinned counter-clockwise in mid-air and kicked Espio's face with his right foot. He kicked Espio so hard, it forced Espio to become visible again! Tails quickly reacted and slashed the crap out of Espio with duel slashing aerial combos, which he ended it with his X cross slash and Espio hit the ground hard, bounced, and hit it again. Espio seemed to be done. Only one left.

Vector could only watch in shock and in awe as his teammates were easily taken out like they were nothing. Vector was so tense, he was sweating, and he didn't even attack yet.

Vector ran towards Tails and Tails just stood there, waiting for his attack. Vector tried to punch Tails with his right arm, but Tails easily moved out of the way. Then, Vector did something unexpected, he tried to chomp Tails with his teeth. But, Tails again just easily moved out of the way. Tails then backflip kicked Vector's chin, forcing Vector's head back and stunning him. Tails quickly did intense ground duel slashing combos, followed by intense aerial duel slashing combos after Tails hit him into the air with an underhand, backward, slash with his right weapon. Tails ended it with his X cross slash again, and the same thing happened. Vector hit the ground hard, bounced and hit it again. Vector slid and almost hit the cliff, but luckily friction stopped him before he did. Vector couldn't believe this. Tails just easily beat Chaotix!!

End Music

"Impossible!! How did you get so strong?!" remarked Vector.

Tails said nothing as he walked back toward his workshop and house, but before he started climbing the stair, without even looking at Vector, Tails suggested

"I suggest you leave and tell you "client" that not only did you fail, but you got the crap beat out of you as well."

The only people who could probably do to Chaotix what Tails just did is Shadow and Sonic. Does that mean Tails is just as strong, maybe even stronger, then Shadow and Sonic?! Who knows...

To be continued...

P.S.: I only have one thing to say: Whoa... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	13. Chapter 13

Note: This chapter might be a little on the weird side. You might also not like what happens in this chapter. Just read and see for yourself...

**Chapter 12: Tails Kidnapped?!**

---------------

Tails relaxed and rested up in his workshop and house after his fight with Chaotix. It didn't take him long to be fully rested up, though, since it didn't take Tails long to beat all the member of Chaotix.

After he was rested, Tails went outside and sat down on the grass and looked up and just started up in the sky at the clouds. Tails fell backwards, but on purpose, to lie down on the grass and stare at the clouds and sky. Tails wished he could do this every day. But, ever since he got his new weapons he couldn't because of everything that was going on. Tails also knew that this would probably be his only chance to relax. But, Tails didn't care about that all that much. He just wanted to prove to everyone that he shouldn't be underestimated, and so far, he's succeeded.

Unknown to Tails, there was a small UFO-like robot in the sky, behind his view that seemed to be watching him. But, it wasn't the robot that was watching him, because it was just a camera. It was G.U.N.'s robot. So... G.U.N. was spying on him. Apparently, that camera followed Tails ever since Tails was in Station Square. So... the G.U.N. commander and general must have saw Tails' fight with Eggman's triceratops-robo and Chaotix.

Meanwhile...

Back in the undisclosed control room, the G.U.N. general was intently watching Tails.

_"Tails... you've changed so much in a matter of only a few days. Not only that... somehow, you've gotten stronger as well. You may even be as strong as Sonic and Shadow, but I'm kind of doubtful for that. You seem to no longer have any friends. But, your old enemies are still your enemies. All of a sudden... you've turned neutral. Is it because of those new weapons you have? Either way, our next move is for the best."_ thought the general.

Then the regular soldier that checked on the general came in.

"Are you sure about this, sir? This could end badly..." asked the soldier

"Yes, I'm sure. Send the army in, take Tails, and bring him here. No objections, soldier, that's an order." ordered the general.

The soldier saluted then shouted "Yes, sir!!"

Back with Tails...

Tails was actually having fun relaxing. That is until tons of helicopters appeared out of _nowhere_. Tails quickly jumped up and got his weapons out and got in his fighting stance. He watched as tons of soldiers jumped out of the helicopters with their guns and landed on the cliff Tails was on and pointed their guns at Tails. Tails saw the "G" on their uniforms and instantly recognized it.

_"G.U.N.?! What the hell do they think they're trying to pull?!" _wondered Tails

Que: "Sinister Shadows" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Tails was just unbelievably taking out the army. With kicks, slashes, and crazy, but creative, slash combos. At one point, Tails even extended his blades to the size of the platform and spinned around counter-clockwise taking out _tons_ of soldiers. But, a soldier jumped out of one of the helicopters and landed behind Tails and hit Tails in the back of his head, knocking him out. The soldier bagged Tails in a brown sack, grabbed the helicopters ladder, and the helicopter flew off toward G.U.N.'s headquarters.

End Music

At G.U.N. headquarters...

Tails was awake, but in a jail cell. His weapons were taken from him, and he had no way to break out. It frustrated Tails more than he already was. Tails was angry with G.U.N. for not only kidnapping him, but for taking his weapons and his backpack with his chaos emeralds as well!!

Tails went back up to the bars and put his hands on the bars.

_"Steel huh? Tch. If only I had my weapons... Grr!! Damn G.U.N.!!"_ thought and growled Tails.

Tails started to walk back to his bed, but then... a light formed in Tails' hands!! Tails closed his eyes to prevent from being blinded. When he opened his eyes, he widened them, because there were his weapons!! Tails was speechless.

_"I told you. You're the chosen one for this weapon. Only you can hold and use them."_ reminded the voice to Tails.

Tails actually smiled. Tails easily cut through the bars and escaped. He walked for a bit until a soldier spotted him. The soldier noticed that Tails had his weapons back.

"But how?! We took those from you!!" gasped the soldier

"Let me remind you..." started Tails "I'm the chosen one for this weapon. I'm the only one who can hold it and use it."

The soldier pointed his gun at Tails, but Tails disappeared. Tails reappeared at the soldiers left side and kicked the soldier's left side of his face with Tails' right foot. The soldier was easily knocked out.

Tails knew what he had to do. He had to find the G.U.N. general. Because, wherever the G.U.N. general was, his backpack with his chaos emeralds was there as well.

To be continued...

P.S.: Yup, there's _actually_ another level coming up.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Attention new readers: I can only update once per week, sorry :(.

**Chapter 13: The Foolish G.U.N. General**

----------------

Tails started to run through and he used his tails to propel himself even faster. He decided to just move forward, since he didn't have his chaos emerald locator, which was in his backpack as well. Tails also took out his weapons to attack anything that got in his way. He exited the jail area and entered the inner area of G.U.N.'s headquarters, where he found G.U.N.'s weapons. G.U.N. robot mechs, G.U.N. walking mechs, and, of course, G.U.N. soldiers.

Que: "Dance to the Death" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

The G.U.N. soldiers in the area were the first to attack him, so Tails decided to get rid of the soldiers first. Since they were, basically the easiest. Tails ran toward them, disappeared and flew the dived toward them as he kicked them and slashed them with his weapons. Eventually, Tails took out the soldiers. Then Tails quickly dashed toward one of the robots and stabbed it with his right weapon and put it _into_ the robot, then, spun around clockwise and threw the robot at another robot, destroying them both. He decided to take out the rest of the robots with his weapons and slashing them. Tails went into the next room and encountered his first big G.U.N. walking, shooting mechs. But, when the mech tried to shoot Tails, Tails just zigzagged dashed toward it and slashed it in half, vertically, north to south with his left weapon. He did the same to the other mech as well that was in the room.

Tails went through the area just easily taking out the G.U.N. soldiers, robot mechs, and walking mechs, until...

End Music

Tails cleared a _huge_ room full of enemies. There was one robot left. But, Tails got out of his fighting stance; because... the robot looked familiar to Tails. The robot turned around. Tails was right, it was E-123 Omega!!

"Omega..." remarked Tails.

Omega scanned Tails, recognized him, then realized "So... you escaped Tails"

"That's right. Is there a problem?" asked Tails as he was about to get in his fighting stance. Until...

"No. I'm glad you did. Are you... alright?" asked Omega.

Tails was shocked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh... Omega, are you okay? What are you doing here anyway?" asked Tails

"G.U.N. took me in and "hired" me to help them with their problems."

Tails was about to get in his fighting stance again, but Omega continued

"But... I didn't approve of what they did to you." informed Omega

"Do you know where the G.U.N. general is?" asked Tails

"Actually, I do" replied Omega

"Can you lead me to him?" asked Tails

"Sure. Follow me." answered Omega.

Tails was happy that he still had a friend who he could trust.

Tails followed Omega through the rest of the base, and Omega even helped take out the enemies in their way with his missiles and his strength. Until...

Tails and Omega were in another huge room. The G.U.N. general showed up from a platform that came up out of the ground, the ground opened up to reveal him. The G.U.N. general was in a strange mech. The mech was diamond-like with diamond-like arms and legs. The whole mech was diamond-like.

"Sir... give Tails back his possessions" ordered Omega

"You don't order me, I order you!!" yelled the general, then he finally saw who said that

"Omega?! You traitor!!!" screamed the general.

The mech whacked Omega with its right arm, horizontally, left to right. Omega had no time to react, so Omega went flying and went through the wall that was way behind Tails. Yes, the mech hit _that_ hard.

"No!! Omega!!" yelled Tails.

Tails then got his weapons out and got **really** angry, and said in a deep voice

"You'll pay for that. I _WILL_ get my chaos emeralds back!!" declared Tails.

The general was shocked, wide-eyed, and speechless. But, the general quickly got over it and got ready to fight. He seemed cocky and he wasn't worried. Maybe he should be...

To be continued...

P.S.: Sorry for the somewhat late update. I got kinda busy :(.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: This... should be interesting...

**Chapter 14: The... Overture?!**

----------------

Tails was the angriest he's ever been so far. He wouldn't let the G.U.N. general do this. He'd _make sure_ that not only would he get his chaos emeralds and other possessions back, he'd get revenge for Omega as well.

"This is our new greatest mech!! Even better than the Diablos!! There's no way you can defeat it or even hurt it for that matter!! Behold... The Overture!!" declared the general.

In the same deep voice, Tails responded,

"We'll just see about that"

Que: "Vim and Vigor" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

The mech started off by trying to hit Tails like it hit Omega, with a horizontal, left to right arm swing, with its right arm, but Tails just easily flew into the air and dodged it. After Tails dodged it, he quickly dashed in toward the mech and did intense duel aerial slashing combos that damaged the mech badly. The G.U.N. general couldn't believe it.

_"What?! Impossible!! Those simple swords shouldn't be able to damage the Overture!!"_ thought the general.

The mech jumped back and shot multiple lasers at Tails, but Tails again just easily flew around to dodge them, but Tails also rushed in toward the Overture as well and did more intense duel aerial slashing combos that damaged the mech even more. The mech was already failing as electrical energy was scaling all across its body.

_"This isn't good... he's only done a couple combos and its already failing! This CAN NOT be happening!!" _thought the general

The mech jumped back and shot multiple missiles at Tails, but again, Tails just maneuvered around them and dashed toward the mech at the same time. Tails stabbed the mech with _both_ of his weapons and put them _into_ the mech. Tails lifted the mech up over his head, took his weapons out, and did unbelievably intense duel aerial slashing combos. Tails X cross-slashed it into the air further, then disappeared then reappeared above the mech and X cross slashed it again and sent it hurtling toward the ground.

The G.U.N. general ejected and watched as the Overture hit the ground and exploded. The general landed and Tails seemed to come out of _nowhere_ as he kicked the general in his stomach with his left foot, stunning the general and also making him bend down. Tails then took his left weapon, spinned in a clockwise half circle and whacked the general's chin with his left weapon, making him whiplash back and also making him fly backwards a couple of feet. The general hit the ground and slid back a couple more feet.

End Music

Tails jumped on the general's chest and put his swords a few centimeters over the general's throat.

"Where's my stuff?!" demanded Tails

"In the control center, over there" answered the general as he pointed to a door that was to the east but quite a ways behind Tails. Tails quickly dashed into the control room, and got his backpack. He checked to make sure all his chaos emeralds were there. They were; all four of them. Tails dashed back into the room where he fought the Overture, and the general was gone. A huge, and loud, alarm sounded.

Things... were just getting worse...

To be continued...

P.S.: Hmph. Obviously it's a bad idea to make Tails mad... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Sorry for no update yesterday. Was busy with Christmas stuff. Anyway... should be interesting... I hope...

**Chapter 15: Escape from G.U.N. Headquarters!!**

----------------

Tails didn't have time to worry about where the G.U.N. general went, he really didn't care either.

Tails headed straight, in hopes of finding and reaching the exit, so he could escape the G.U.N. headquarters.

Que: "Dance to the Death" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Tails dashed forward and used his tails to propel himself even further. Tails no longer had to deal with G.U.N. soldiers, the only enemies Tails ran into was G.U.N. robot mechs, and the big walking mechs. But, mostly, Tails ran into the walking mechs more. He took out the enemies the same ways he did before, he zigzagged along to dodge the walking mechs' bullets and dashed toward them. When he reached the mechs, he sliced it in half, vertically, north to south with his right, or left, weapon. He also moved along side to side to dodge the robot mechs' bullets, and just sliced them up into all kinds of pieces with duel aerial slashing combos.

It took awhile, but eventually, Tails reached the exit. So, he quickly got out of the G.U.N. headquarters.

End Music

Tails found himself on a strange clear, but neon, platform. It was purple, on its edges, though, so Tails could tell where the ends of the platform were. The platform was circular.

Tails went near one of the edges and looked down. Maybe he shouldn't have, because Tails couldn't even see the ground!! This... wasn't good. Obviously, it was a **LONG** fall. Tails heard something behind him. He turned around quickly. He went wide-eyed, and was speechless; Tails also gulped. It was a black, red, and white hedgehog. It was Shadow!!

Shadow had the red chaos emerald in his right hand. Shadow looked at it, and noticed it was glowing. Shadow then glanced at Tails.

_"Figures..."_ thought Tails

"What are _you_ doing with a chaos emerald, Tails?" asked Shadow, he continued "You should know by now that only me, Sonic, or Knuckles should be the ones holding them." informed Shadow.

Tails dropped his backpack and put it aside, so it wouldn't get in the way. Shadow looked at the backpack, then looked back at Tails.

"Now that I've said that, be a good boy and hand over the chaos emerald" demanded Shadow.

"No" answered Tails

"You're joking, right? Don't fool yourself, Tails, just hand it over, and no one gets hurt" warned Shadow

All of a sudden, Omega showed back up, but, Tails could tell Omega was still hurt from the Overture's attack.

"Shadow, I don't see the problem in just letting Tails keep the chaos emeralds. I can understand that you want them since they seem to only re-activate when something bad is going to happen, but, Tails has changed. I can tell. There's something different about him, and--" informed Omega

But, Shadow clocked Omega in his face with his right fist, punching Omega so hard, Omega flew threw _another_ wall in the G.U.N. headquarters, before Omega could finish what he was trying to tell Shadow.

"This is none of your business, Omega!!" shouted Shadow.

Tails had enough, he got his weapons out and got in his fighting stance. Shadow saw this.

"What, that's all? New weapons? Tch, so what?" asked Shadow, Tails stayed silent, so Shadow continued "Do you honestly believe you can defeat me?" asked Shadow.

Tails still stayed silent.

"Answer me!!" demanded Shadow.

"I don't know..." started Tails, he paused, then continued "But... I won't go down without a fight!!!"

Shadow is supposedly the "Ultimate Life Form". Can Tails defeat him then? Only time will tell...

To be continued...

P.S.: sigh Shadow's _still_ an ass... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Oh... this should be good...

**Chapter 16: Surprising Shadow!!**

----------------

Tails really _wasn't_ sure if he could defeat Shadow. But, of course, Shadow seemed confident as he had a smug smirk on his face. But then, the voice contacted Tails again. It's been awhile since the voice talked to Tails before a fight.

_"You've done well so far without my help"_ remarked the voice

_"Thanks. It's really all thanks to you, and the weapons' power. Thanks to you, my confidence about my own strength had grown significantly"_ informed Tails

_"Hmph. I see..."_ started the voice _"Now, as far as this "Shadow", I can understand why you'd be afraid of him."_ remarked the voice.

Tails was shocked, he couldn't believe the voice knew Tails was afraid of Shadow, but then again, the voice _was_ inside him.

_"But..."_ the voice continued _"It's done. The power is now throughout your entire body, all you have to do now, is use it, Tails. Use the weapons' power to get rid of your underestimation, period." _suggested the voice

_"Right!!!"_ answered Tails. This... should be interesting...

Que: "I Am (All Of Me)" (Shadow the Hedgehog)

Shadow started rushing Tails at a simple running speed. Tails didn't like it.

"Fool. Don't go easy on me." suggested Tails

Tails disappeared into thin air.

_"What?! Impossible... Tails could never move that fast. That's Sonic's and mine light speed fast. When did Tails... how did Tails...?!"_ wondered Shadow.

He had no time to wonder.

Tails reappeared behind Shadow and intensely slashed Shadow with intense duel ground slashing combos, which Tails ended with a clockwise spin and striking Shadow's back with his right weapon, which forced Shadow forward a couple of feet.

Shadow quickly turned around and tried to rush Tails and punch him with his left hand, but Tails just easily sidestepped the punch and intensely slashed Shadow again with intense duel ground slashing combos.

Shadow couldn't believe it, he was speechless, Tails was surprising Shadow!! Tails ended the combos the same way as before, except he hit Shadow's left side in his kidney area, and he was forced sideways a couple of feet.

Shadow jumped into the air.

"Okay, dodge this!! Chaos spear!!" shouted Shadow

Shadow threw yellow, dagger-like, energy spears at Tails, but, Tails _did_ just easily dodge them and flew into the air after Shadow. Shadow tried throwing more Chaos Spears at Tails, but Tails just easily slashed them aside with his weapons. Shadow was even more shocked.

_"Unbelievable!! Tails just easily slashed aside my chaos spears like they were nothing!! Where did Tails get all this strength?!"_ wondered Shadow

Tails reached Shadow and intensely slashed him again with intense duel aerial slashing combos. This time, Tails ended it with his aerial X cross slash that was sending Shadow off the platform!!

_"No way!! Have to hurry, but, I'll attack Tails at the same time!!" _thought Shadow

Shadow started spinning around clockwise _really_ fast, like Sonic. He was able to save himself from falling off the platform and he also tried to hit Tails. Tails dodged it easily at first, but Shadow chased Tails with his spin relentlessly. Tails still dodged it, but they were pretty close calls.

_"I have to stop Shadow... but how?!" _wondered Tails, then... _"Wait... maybe I can stop him. Oh well, better than getting attacked relentlessly."_ realized Tails

When Shadow came spinning toward him, Tails waited a bit, and when Shadow was only a few feet in front of him, Tails threw his weapons out in front of him in an X shape, in hopes of stopping him. Tails tried his best to stop Shadow, and at first, Tails couldn't because he was being forced backwards by Shadow, but eventually, Tails stood his ground and held Shadow back!! Tails just smirked.

Tails cross-slashed Shadow, while he was still spinning, in an X cross slash!! Tails was able to send Shadow backwards, into the air, diagonally. Tails followed Shadow into the air and flew above him and aerial X cross-slashed him, forcing Shadow to the ground, and he was _still_ spinning!! His spins were used against him, and him hitting the ground did more than double damage because of his spinning. Shadow finally stopped spinning and was flat on the ground, hurt. Tails stopped flying, put his right leg behind him, and let himself fall on Shadow's stomach, crushing his stomach with his left foot.

Tails jumped off of Shadow and kicked him off the platform with his right foot. Shadow fell off the platform, and let go of his red chaos emerald as well. That was it, Tails actually beat Shadow!!

End Music

_"He'll be fine, he is Shadow afterall. Anyway, that's five down, two to go. Now... how to get out of here...?" _wondered Tails

Tails finally was done with the G.U.N. headquarters. Now, Tails just had to get out. Would he?

To be continued...

P.S.: No, Tails didn't kill Shadow, but, he still deserved that IMO... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I'm trying my best, okay? I just thought you reviewers should know that. This has nothing to do with this week's chapter, I just felt I needed to tell you people that.

**Chapter 17: Finally Back Home!**

---------------

Tails took out _another_ miniature device out of his backpack and put in where he was located and pressed a red button. After about ten to fifteen minutes, he plane, the Tornado, showed up. Apparently this device was a remote control where Tails just had to put in his location, or wherever he was at, and presses the button, and the Tornado was put on auto-pilot and it flies to wherever Tails was at. It was _very_ convenient if Tails went somewhere far away without his plane. It just proved even further that Tails was _very_ intelligent.

Tails got into the Tornado and took off. After awhile though, Tails noticed quite a bit of airplanes around him. Since he really wasn't out of the G.U.N. Headquarters yet, Tails knew what those airplanes were without having to look at them. They were G.U.N. fighter airplanes. Tails wasn't out of trouble yet...

Que: "Rowdy Rumble" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Tails just smirked. Tails used homing missiles that homed in on aircraft far away, to destroy the G.U.N. airplanes that were far away from him, but could still cause damage to his Tornado. When G.U.N. airplanes were to close to him or were trying to attack him by grouping together and rushing him, Tails used two other kinds of weapons. One was just a simple missile that shot in a straight line, and the other weapon was a chain gun that was on the bottom of the Tornado.

Tails had to go through this whole sky having to fight G.U.N. airplanes, just in different numbers and in different flocks, but Tails just destroyed them in the same ways, it just depended on how the airplanes were shooting him or coming at him. But, eventually, Tails made it through and escaped the barrage of G.U.N. airplanes.

End Music

After all that, Tails _finally_ made his way back home, put the Tornado back into the plane garage, and took a well deserved rest after all that G.U.N. craziness.

But, little did Tails know, that Eggman was planning another devious plan to obtain Tails' chaos emeralds and his weapons...

To be continued...

P.S.: Dogfights, huh? Sorry... kinda not good at those... '


	19. Chapter 19

Note: To be honest, I had problems with this one. First off, it was kind of long. I had to hurry because I had to review for my upcoming semester exams. I might have ended this chapter a bit too fast, and if you think so, I apologize. Second off, I kind of wanted to play games as well, but didn't. Meh. Um... anyway... time for the chapter...

**Chapter 18: Eggman's New Plan!!**

---------------

The day was late, so Tails went to bed to get a well-deserved sleep.

The next morning...

Tails got up, stretched, and walked outside and down the steps onto the main ground of the Mystic Ruin and stared across the ocean. He took out his chaos emerald tracker, and extended its range. Tails found another emerald! But, once Tails saw where it was at, it didn't surprise him.

_"Eggman's base... it figures. Usually Eggman has two emeralds when the emeralds are active."_ thought Tails. He paused, then continued thinking _"But... if I'm going to get it, it certainly is not going to be easy. But, if Sonic can get into Eggman's base, get whatever, or whoever, he needs, and come out unscathed, so can I" _thought Tails

Besides, Tails also knew that eventually Eggman would come back to attempt to not only take his chaos emeralds, but to try to take his weapons as well. So, to stop Eggman's stupidness once and for all, Tails knew he had to do this.

So, Tails got in his Tornado and headed towards Eggman's base.

Meanwhile...

Eggman was messing around with something, But, he was so into messing with whatever it was, he didn't notice Tails' Tornado coming toward his base on his screens that showed everything from the cameras, like the G.U.N. control room. Tails got lucky.

Tails landed his Tornado in front of Eggman's base's entrance. He got out, took out his weapons, and sliced up the metal door.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Tails rushed through Eggman's base, easily taking out Eggman's robots with his swords. Tails was taking out Eggman's robots _much_ easier than he was before.

After awhile, Eggman finished whatever he was working on, and _finally_ noticed Tails on his cameras. He wasn't pleased.

_"What?! Tails came to me?! He must have that stupid chaos emerald locator. So, that must mean he has put his chaos emerald locator on his spaceship into a handheld version. But, I can't believe he has the guts to come here to take my last emerald from me. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm glad he did, especially since I finished the upgrade. Guess I'll meet him in the work room." _thought Eggman

Eventually, Tails made it into a _huge_ room. Tails saw Eggman above him in an overlooking area behind some glass. Eggman activated the speaker so he could talk to Tails.

End Music

"Congratulations fox boy, you've officially surprised me. Only Sonic has had the guts to trespass into my base for chaos emeralds or his friends." informed Eggman

"That may be true, but these new weapons of mine have helped increase my confidence in my abilities" informed Tails

"How nice. Well... you won't have those things for long, because I'm taking them, your chaos emeralds, the finally building my Eggman Empire!!" declared Eggman.

Tails got in his fighting stance. Eggman saw this.

"Oh. You're not fighting me..." started Eggman "Do you remember my Tails Doll?"

Tails was shocked. He was wide-eyed and speechless. Tails thought Eggman got rid of that thing a _long_ time ago. Obviously not.

"Well, I've improved it! Here is your opponent My Metal Tails!!" informed Eggman

The metal sliding door halfway across the room from where Tails was standing opened.

It revealed something that looked similar to Tails, but it was a robot version of him.

This was a little weird... but... this fight between Tails and a robot doppelganger of himself would be a little strange, but possibly interesting.

To be continued...

P.S.: sigh WTF Eggman?! WTF?! OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Don't worry... I'm pretty sure this chapter has returned to its previous good status. Basically because I had no interruptions or worrying while I was writing it :D.

**Chapter 19: Metal Tails?!**

---------------

Tails couldn't believe what Eggman did. Tails knew that the Tails Doll could suck out souls, which was scary in general. So, it made Tails wonder why Eggman would "improve" it and make it a robot. Like Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles, everyone just thought Eggman did it to try to have an "evil" form of Sonic and the others on his side, but no one knew for sure why Eggman built metal, or robot, forms of Sonic, Knuckles, and now, Tails. Then, as expected, the voice contacted Tails again.

_"Eggman certainly is a strange one to make a metal form of you. Does he wish to have your strength? Because a simple robot won't suffice." _informed the voice.

Tails laughed, inside his head, on that comment. The voice continued

_"Strange. Eggman didn't entirely copy your look, because it doesn't have any weapons like the ones you now possess." _informed the voice.

Tails now noticed this as well.

_"But, then again, NO ONE could replicate your weapons."_ remarked the voice, but it continued _"BUT, I'm sensing something strange about that robot nonetheless. Don't underestimate it, because you may have to use your full power on this one." _informed the voice

_"Right"_ assured Tails.

This... might be interesting...

Que: "Vim and Vigor" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Metal Tails rushed Tails _really_ fast and Tails was _barely_ able to sidestep out of the way, and Metal Tails came after Tails again! Tails kept sidestepping and Metal Tails kept trying to hit Tails. Eventually, Tails got tired of it and when he sidestepped, he tried to slash Metal Tails vertically, north to south. Tails was only able to scratch Metal Tails, but it stopped its rushing, so Tails quickly extended his swords and started slashing Metal Tails with intense duel ground slashing combos. Tails quickly threw Metal Tails into the air with an underhand, backward, slash with his right weapon. Tails quickly followed Metal Tails into the air and started slashing it with intense duel aerial slashing combos. Tails ended these intense combos with his X cross slash that forced Metal Tails to hit the ground and it hit it hard.

Electrical sparks scaled all across Metal Tails, but somehow, it just shook it off! Metal Tails quickly rushed Tails again and tried to punch Tails, but Tails just dodged the punches when they came near him. Tails quickly sidestepped another punch and started his intense duel aerial slashing combos ending the same way as before.

Metal Tails quickly jumped up and his right hand popped open, revealing a gun barrel. Tails knew what was going to happen next, so he quickly started flying around Metal Tails clockwise as Metal Tails was trying to shoot him!! This kept up for quite some time, Tails wasn't sure if he could stop it. Because the only way to stop it was to get to Metal Tails, and because of its' shooting, Tails wasn't even sure if he could do that!

But then, Tails thought of something. Tails quickly through his left weapon _at_ Metal Tails. Metal Tails didn't expect that, and it hit Metal Tails and went _into_ Metal Tails' chest!! Metal Tails stopped shooting. Tails took this advantage he had. He quickly used his speed to disappear and reappear in front of Metal Tails and quickly took out his weapon from Metal Tails chest, which hurt Metal Tails _bad_, then Tails quickly spinned clockwise once and kicked Metal Tails, with his left foot in its face!! Which quickly followed with Tails' intense ground, then aerial, duel slashing combos ending the same way as before.

Eggman was shocked, speechless, and wide-eyed at Tails' speed. It was as fast as Sonic's speed.

This fight would only get _more_ intense...

End Music

To be continued...

P.S.: Yup, sorry, this fight takes more than one chapter to finish. '


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Well, here's the finale of the fight, but, um, well, you'll see... '

**Chapter 20: Unbelievable Mech!!**

----------------

The battle with Metal Tails was about to get much more intense. Things were just going to get much worse for Tails. Could Tails pull of a somewhat upset win over Metal Tails?

Que: "Vim and Vigor" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

After the intense slashing of the last combo and Tails throwing his left weapon _at_ Metal Tails to stop its shooting, there was a standoff between Tails and Metal Tails, waiting for the other one to move.

But then, Metal Tails' robotic red eyes glew a sinister red. This could only mean trouble. Metal Tails started shooting a thin, red, laser at Tails through its eyes! Tails zigzagged dashed to dodge the eyelaser and also rushed toward Metal Tails at the same time. Eventually, Tails was close enough to attack Metal Tails. Metal Tails quickly tried to punch Tails with its right hand, but, Tails easily sidestepped and slashed up Metal Tails real nice with intense duel ground slashing combos. Tails threw intense into the air with an underhanded backward slash with his right weapon. Tails quickly followed Metal Tails into the air. Metal Tails _finally_ used its' robotic tails to fly in air. It tried to quickly recover and punch Tails with its right hand again, but Tails easily sidestepped to Metal Tails' right side and intensely slashed Metal Tails with intense duel aerial slashing combos, which Tails ended with his X cross slash that sent Metal Tails into the ground and it hit the ground _hard_.

Metal Tails had electrical energy scaling throughout its' body. It also had trouble getting up. Was it almost over?

Next, _both_ of Metal Tails' hands popped open and Metal Tails shot at Tails with _both_ of its gun barrels. This _could_ have been bad, but, Tails knew what to do. Tails quickly used his speed to get behind Metal Tails. Metal Tails expected this and tried to quickly turn around and shoot Tails, but Tails quickly ducked down, then slashed Metal Tails' head with his right weapon in a vertical, south to north slash. Metal Tails whiplashes backwards some and Tails quickly got up and did his same combos as before with his intense duel ground and duel aerial slashing combos, ending the same way as before. Metal Tails hit the ground hard again, and had even more trouble getting up.

But, then, Metal Tails' hands glew a bright white light. Tails went wide-eyed, and was speechless. He knew what was going on.

_"Oh no, this is bad. I guess it DOES still have the soul sucking ability. I can't let him touch me. Or... ugh... don't even want to think about it."_ realized Tails

Tails and Metal Tails rushed each other and collided with each other with Tails' weapons and Metal Tails' soul-sucking hands. This kept up for quite some time. Tails wasn't sure what to do, either. Until...

Tails quickly flew down, under Metal Tails and dodged another hand strike and intensely slashed Metal Tails with intense duel aerial slashing combos and sent Metal Tails into the ground hard again with his X cross slash. Metal Tails quickly tried to dash towards Tails and hand strike Tails, but, Tails sidestepped and took Metal Tails' own right hand and made him punch him in the gut, but grabbing onto Metal Tails' right arm.

Something happened. Metal Tails glew white and it fell to the ground and exploded. It sucked its own soul.

End Music

All of a sudden a Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared!! Well, not really, it was another robot. Tails saw Eggman in a control pad in the T-Rex robo's head. Eggman spoke.

"Very impressive fox boy, making Metal Tails suck its own soul. But, now that Metal Tails has weakened you, there's NO WAY you'll beat my ultimate Tyrannosaurus Rex robot. So, your chaos emeralds and weapons will soon belong to me!!" declared Eggman.

Eggman was right, Tails _was_ exhausted after his intense fight with Metal Tails, but Tails wouldn't allow Eggman to take his weapon _or_ his chaos emeralds. Or, at least not without a fight.

So, once again, Tails re-entered his fighting stance. This... might be bad...

To be continued...

P.S.: One fight right after another...


	22. Chapter 22

Note: Don't worry, the fight takes only one chapter '.

**Chapter 21: Ultimate Mech?! Yeah right...**

---------------

Tails was exhausted after his insane battle with Metal Tails. Eggman had succeeded in weakening him, but Tails wouldn't just let Eggman take his chaos emeralds and his weapons, at least not without a fight. Tails would find a way to defeat Eggman's Tyrannosaurus Rex robot, he would _have to._ Then, as always, the voice spoke to Tails.

_"I see... so Eggman first thought that Metal Tails would defeat you. But, when that failed, he figured that you were worn out. And, although that's true, he seems to believe that he'll defeat you with hit "Ultimate Mech", his Tyrannosaurus Rex robot. Again, he's being a stupid fool and underestimating you even more."_ informed the voice

_"Yeah, that's for sure"_ remarked Tails

_"Don't worry Tails, I believe in you, and I know you believe in your own strength as well. You'll be fine" _assured the voice.

Tails just smirked.

Que: "The 13th Dilemma" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

The T-Rex robo came after Tails stomping, trying to crush Tails with its feet. At first, Tails just ran away from it, then he started running from it in counter-clockwise circles, then Tails _finally_ flew into the air and was flying in counter-clockwise circles. But, Tails realized the T-Rex robo couldn't stomp Tails if he was in the air. So, Tails stopped, rushed towards the T-Rex robo and slashed up the T-Rex robo with intense duel aerial slashing combos. Tails wouldn't stop. It seemed like he wasn't even _hurting_ the T-Rex robo, but, he still wouldn't stop, and, Eggman had no way of pushing Tails away.

Eventually, though, Eggman was able to push Tails away by having the T-Rex robo cross slash Tails with its claws, but, Tails was able to block it by putting his weapons out in front of him in an X shape, but, Tails was still sent backwards a couple of feet. The T-Rex robo tried to come after Tails and slash him with its claws, but Tails just flew in the circles again to dodge. Eventually, Tails turned around and parried the T-Rex robo's claw slashes with his weapons. Tails quickly counterattacked and intensely slashed the T-Rex robo's torso again with intense duel aerial slashing combos, and wouldn't stop again. Eventually, the electrical energy was sparking all over the T-Rex robo. Eggman couldn't believe it.

_"What?! But I thought Tails was worn out?! How does he still have all this strength left?! It's unreal!!" _gasped Eggman

Eggman tried to have the T-Rex robo chomp Tails, with its teeth!! Tails quickly, and was barely, able to dodge by quickly flying to the left side. Tails was shocked, wide-eyed, and speechless. Tails quickly flew away from the T-Rex robo as fast as he could, because the crazy T-Rex robo came after Tails, quickly trying to chomp him with its teeth!! Every time it tried to chomp Tails, Tails had to quickly fly dash to the left or right. Tails didn't know what to do, so he was in trouble. Until...

Tails just stopped. He waited for the T-Rex robo's mouth to open. Tails dashed right _into_ the T-Rex robo's mouth. It had no throat, though, it just had a metal closing where its throat should have been. Tails X cross-slashed it by dashing. Tails easily sliced it head in two, horizontally. And, since Eggman was in the T-Rex robo's forehead, the forehead was falling toward the ground. Eggman escaped in his flyer, but, the T-Rex robo exploded, causing Eggman to lose his laser chaos emerald he had. Then, Tails seemed to come out of _nowhere_ and snatched the chaos emerald and exited the room. It was a good call, because the T-Rex robo exploded, causing the room to explode as well. Tails really didn't care if Eggman survived the explosion or not.

End Music

Tails exited Eggman's base and noticed that he had the robin egg blue chaos emerald. Tails smiled, because he knew he just needed on chaos emerald left, but then Tails frowned and got serious again, because he also already knew who had it. But, Tails didn't have time to worry about that right now. The only thing he had to worry about right now was getting back home.

To be continued...

P.S.: Is Eggman dead?! I'll leave that to you to ponder about... '


	23. Chapter 23

Note: More airplane levels... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Oh well...

**Chapter 22: More Airplane Shooting!!**

----------------

Tails had already put his newest chaos emerald into his backpack. He got into his airplane, the Tornado, and took off. He started to exit Eggman's base and headed for home. But, Tails noticed something. No one, not even a mech, was coming after him.

_"Something's wrong. Why aren't any mechs coming after me? When I escaped from G.U.N.'s headquarters, I was attacked by some of G.U.N.'s fighter plans. So, why hasn't any of Eggman's mechs come after me yet?"_ wondered Tails

Tails wondered that too soon. Because, after his thought, he found himself surrounded with red and black Eggman robot mech airplanes.

"Hmph" grunted Tails. Tails really didn't care about this, because he would get back home, no matter what.

Que: "Rowdy Rumble" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Once again, as before, Tails would take down the robot airplane mechs depending on how they were attacking and where they were located. If the mechs were far away, Tails would shoot them down with his airplanes long rang homing missiles. If the mechs were close, Tails would shoot them down with either his airplanes regular missiles or his airplanes chain gun.

Tails easily took out _tons_ of Eggman's robot mech airplanes. He would run into them random places in the sky, just in different formations, like with the G.U.N. fighter airplanes when he was escaping G.U.N.'s headquarters. It didn't take long, really, before Tails was able to escape the airspace with Eggman's robot mech airplanes and to fully escape from Eggman's base. Looks like Tails was right. Since Sonic was able to escape from Eggman's base unscathed, Tails was able to, also.

End Music

Tails _finally _arrived back home from all the craziness. Tails parked his Tornado in the airplane garage as fast as he could, and entered his house. Tails instantly crashed onto his bed, to take a long deserved rest.

But, little did Tails know, that another one of his friends was about to pay him a visit. This one was a really "close" friend of Tails. And, Tails will find out that she'll do _anything_ to stop Tails from "not acting like himself."

To be continued...

P.S.: That was a hint. Care to guess which character it is? It should be obvious, IMO... '


	24. Chapter 24

Note: Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate it. But, to be honest, I just don't think it's going to get any better than in pretty much already is. So, I apologize. Whoever recommend that I show another point of view, thanks, because I ended up using that in today's chapter. So credit goes to that person, whoever they may be. I'm trying, I really am. But, I suppose I just suck at fanfiction. Oh well... anyway... now you'll found out who the "character" is!!

**Chapter 23: A "Close" Friend No More?!**

----------------

Tails rested up after all that craziness that he just went through. He _definitely_ deserved it. Besides, it was late anyway.

The next morning...

Tails exited his house and relaxed on the platform or cliff outside his house. It's been a long time since Tails was able to do that, so, Tails was happy. Tails smiled, and he knew he was smiling as well. It's also been a long time since Tails smiled, as well.

Meanwhile...

Apparently the _rest_ of the characters were together and discussing something. But, apparently one person was missing, although, the blue hedgehog know as Sonic was there acting as the "leader" of course. Everyone _seemed_ to be there. Chaotix, Rouge, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and, of course, Sonic. Sonic spoke first.

"So, I guess you all lost, huh?" realized Sonic

Amy actually didn't react to the fact that Sonic was right in front of her, and actually got serious for once.

"Yeah, but, you don't understand..." remarked Amy

"That's right. That fox has gotten unbelievably strong in such a short time" added Shadow.

Sonic looked at Shadow seriously.

"What about you? How did you survive?" asked Sonic

"What, have you not learned yet? I don't die that easily." informed Shadow

"Of course" remarked Sonic

"By the way..." started Amy, but Sonic interrupted her

"Where's Cream?" asked Sonic

"You don't think..." gasped Amy

"So, she's decided to take things into her own hands? Not what we planned..." remarked Sonic

Back with Tails...

Tails went down to the main ground of the Mystic Ruin. Then, he saw a tannic rabbit with yellow clothes on. She had a blue choa with her, and she didn't look happy. It was Cream, and her choa, Cheese.

"Cream..." realized Tails as he got serious

"Tails, what do you think you're doing?" asked Cream

"You don't understand Cream. Everyone underestimates me, in fact, I'm pretty sure they underestimate you as well" informed Tails

"That's understandable, and you're right, but, do you _really_ need to collect the chaos emeralds to do so?" asked Cream

"Actually, maybe" started Tails "I want to prove that I can protect the chaos emeralds with my own power, and so far, I've done that. Since they have come back yet again, I also want to prove that I can handle a crisis, whatever it may be, _by myself_, and, this seems to be the only way to do it."

Cream got un-serious for a moment, but, then she seemed to remember something, and got serious again.

"You got new weapons, right?" asked Cream

"Yeah that's right" replied Tails, he then showed Cream his weapons.

"Tails, I think those weapons are and have been changing you, and not in a good way. Please, throw them away!! They're _hurting_ you, not helping you!!" declared Cream.

Tails got angry.

"Sonic told you that, didn't he?" realized Tails

Cream said nothing.

"Well you, and Sonic, are _both_ wrong. These weapons have helped increase my belief in my strength and belief in my own, individual, power. I won't do something like that just because everyone seems to think I'm bad now, when, in fact, I'm not." announced Tails.

Cream seemed to get in her fighting stance now, and Cheese flew away from the two. Cheese had a look of concern on her face as well. Tails got in his fighting stance as well.

"Do you intend to stop me by force Cream?" asked Tails

"If that's what it takes to get you back to your old self, then yes" announced Cream

Tails **did not** want to, but, obviously, he had no choice. He had to fight his supposedly "really close friend" Cream. This... could _only_ end badly...

To be continued...

P.S.: ...


	25. Chapter 25

Note: n/a: Do you think _all _fanfiction _has _to be perfect? Because it isn't. No one is perfect. I bet _you're _not even perfect. I can't do all the crap you told me to do. I'm not a "professional." I'm sorry... but this is _seriously _the _best _I can do. Oh, and I can't take criticism, I'm just proving a point. That I can't make this fanfiction as good as your "standards" provide. Anyway...

**Chapter 24: Wrong Impression**

----------------

There was a standoff between Tails and Cream. Cheese just floated there, away from Tails and Cream, she looked helpless, mostly because Cheese didn't know what to do. Plus, Cheese didn't _want_ to fight Tails, because Cheese somehow knew that Tails was right. That the weapons didn't change Tails, but, Cheese knew she had no way to tell Cream that, and, besides, Cream also knew that even if she did, Cream wouldn't believe her. The wind blew and blew Tails' and Cream's fur as well. This fight was inevitable.

Que: "Desire For All That Is Lost" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Cream immediately rushed Tails and tried tow wail Tails with a punch with her right hand, but, Tails just easily sidestepped it to the left. Cream was shocked and wide-eyed and looked at Tails, only to see a serious look in his eyes. Tails did his usual duel ground slashing combos, and eventually, he threw Cream into the air with an underhand backward slash with his right weapon. Tails quickly followed Cream into the air and did his usual duel aerial slashing combos, ending it with his X cross slash, forcing Cream to hit the ground and she hit it hard, and was already hurt. But, she got up.

Cream came after Tails again and tried multiple attacks from her hands _and_ her feet with punches and kicks. But, again, Tails just easily dodged all of Cream's attacks when they came near him. Eventually, Tails sidestepped another attack to the left again and did his same combos as before. His duel ground slashing and duel aerial slashing combos finishing with his X cross slash forcing Cream to hit the ground hard again. This time, she couldn't get up.

End Music

Tails approached Cream to see if she was alright. When Tails reached Cream, she spoke.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to beat you. Especially with those weapons" remarked Cream.

Tails didn't say anything.

"By the way..." started Cream "Sonic's coming to "talk" to you next. I'd be prepared if I were you"

Tails was shocked, wide-eyed, and speechless. Tails quickly got serious again.

"Will you be alright?" asked Tails.

Cream stood up but was hurt.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I'd rest up if I were you. Plus, Sonic has the last chaos emerald." informed Cream.

This didn't surprise Tails. Cream limped away, leaving Mystic Ruins.

But, Tails knew Cream was right. Tails headed inside his house and rested on his couch. He would need it, especially since Sonic was on his way to "visit" Tails.

Tails _definitely_ wasn't sure about this one. Could he actually _beat_ Sonic?! One can only hope...

To be continued...

P.S.: Sorry the chapters keep being so short. I'm afraid it was inevitable. Once again, sorry.


	26. Chapter 26

Note: I've decided that this is the best I can do, so oh well. I'm going to accept this as it is, and probably not change this, okay? Good... Anyway, time for some arguments...

**Chapter 25: Here we go...**

---------------

Tails got up from his couch and stretched a bit. Tails knew this was a good enough rest as he was going to get, so he left his house, made his way to the main ground of the Mystic Ruins, sat down on the ground, and pretty much just waited for Sonic to show up. According to Cream, Sonic was on his way, so it wouldn't take long for Sonic to show up, and Tails knew that.

Fifteen minutes later...

Tails was looking down at the ground, but looked up and noticed a blue hedgehog walking toward him. It was Sonic. Tails stood up and _immediately_ got serious and somewhat angry as well.

"Hey Tails, it's been awhile huh, bud?" greeted Sonic.

Tails said nothing because he knew Sonic was trying to calm him down so he could surprise him with something. Sonic noticed this.

"Why so serious Tails? Aren't you going to say hi to me?" asked Sonic

"I know what you're trying to do Sonic" informed Tails

"Huh?!" remarked Sonic

"You're trying to relax me, and calm me down. Then, when I least expect it, you attack me or surprise me with something, right?" asked Tails

"Heh..." started Sonic as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand "I guess you _have_ gotten a lot stronger in a short amount of time"

"That's right, is there a problem?" asked Tails

"No... I guess not..." replied Sonic

"You _guess_ not?!" repeated Tails

"Well..." started Sonic

"Let me guess, this is about the chaos emeralds, right?" interrupted Tails.

Let the arguments commence...

"Bingo..." started Sonic "Tails I'm sure that even _you_ should know by now that only me and Shadow can use the chaos emeralds and use them "correctly" right?"

"That's true, or maybe not..." remarked Tails

"Huh?" remarked Sonic

"With this new strength I've gained, I feel like I can do _anything_ really. Maybe even correctly control the chaos emeralds..." realized Tails

"What? So you're confidence has grown in your own, but new, individual power?" asked Sonic

"Very good. You're not as dumb as everyone thinks you are" commented Tails.

Sonic got angry at that comment.

"Sorry pal, but, that doesn't mean you can use the chaos emeralds correctly" declared Sonic

"Maybe… maybe no…" commented Tails

"What about those weapons, huh?" asked Sonic

"What about them?" asked Tails

"I think they've changed you badly Tails" informed Sonic

"You _think_ so, huh? Do tell…" remarked Tails

"Well your personality and attitude has all changed in a bad way, you seclude yourself more, and you seem to be turning bad because you're hurting the others!!" shouted Sonic

"I see. But, you're wrong again…" started Tails "It's not that I've turned bad, I've just realized what fools you and the others can be. Especially when it comes to underestimating others" informed Tails

"Hmph" grunted Sonic

"By the way…" started Tails "Why did you secretly follow me into the jungle?" asked Tails

"Heh, well, you seem to be interested in something and I wanted to see what it was, plus, I wanted to help you out as well, but I lost you" answered Sonic

"Good. Because I didn't _need_ your help" remarked Tails.

Sonic just grunted "Hmph" again.

"What about you, huh?!" asked Tails

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Sonic

"Well…" started Tails "You always have to be the "hero" huh?"

Tails gave Sonic no time to respond, and kept going.

"You're _always_ revered to as a "hero" and yet you're the only person saving the people. You take all the glory yourself and you bask in that glory. You seem to _never_ let anyone else have the spotlight, and you'd rather grab it for yourself, to bask in that glory again. I guess that's why you have such a big ego and maybe even why you underestimate people like me and Cream. I guess I can say you're a "gloryhog"" informed Tails

"So, that's how it is, and going to be, huh?" asked Sonic

"That's right" replied Tails

"Then, I have no choice, "pal"" announced Sonic

"Actually, you did, and you _wanted_ to fight me" informed Tails

"Hmph" grunted Sonic

Sonic took out, and showed, he had the regular blue chaos emerald and threw it to the side with his right hand and got in a fighting stance. Tails threw his backpack to the side as well, but with his left hand and got in _his_ fighting stance as well, with his weapons

This is it… can Tails win?!

To be continued…

P.S.: Oh snap……………………………


	27. Chapter 27

Note: I've only got one question for you guys. "Are. You. Ready?" '

**Chapter 26: Speed of Light!!**

----------------

There was another standoff. This time, it was a standoff between Tails and Sonic. The wind blew again and blew Tails' and Sonic's fur as well. But, the voice contacted Tails again. Once again, it was been awhile since the voice contacted Tails.

_"So... it's finally time..."_ realized the voice

_"Yeah..."_ remarked Tails

_"Don't worry. Now that the weapons' power has finally circulated throughout your ENTIRE body, you have nothing to worry about" _informed the voice

_"Are you sure about that? I think you're underestimating Sonic. He's MUCH better than that"_ informed Tails

_"Hmph. You'll see when the time comes..."_ remarked the voice.

Tails wasn't sure what the voice meant by that, but, he had no time to worry about that now. The only thing he was worried about, was obviously, fighting Sonic

Que: "It Doesn't Matter" (Sonic's theme; Sonic Adventure 1/2)

Sonic disappeared. Tails just smirked and grunted "Hmph." Tails disappeared as well. Sonic reappeared in the area that was behind Tails. But, Tails was gone.

_"What?!"_ gasped Sonic

Tails reappeared behind Sonic and surprised him with a quick kick with his right foot to Sonic's back, which he quickly turned into his intense duel ground slashing combos. Eventually, Tails threw Sonic into the air with an underhand backward slash. Tails followed Sonic by flying into the air and doing his intense duel aerial slashing combos which Tails ended with his X cross slash which forced Sonic to hit the ground and he hit it hard. Sonic easily got up, but couldn't believe what just happened.

"But how? Only me and Shadow can go that fast!!" claimed Sonic

"Well... I guess not anymore..." remarked Tails

_"It must be those weapons again!! I guess this is going to be much harder than I thought it would be!!" _realized Sonic

But, Tails knew that Sonic already knew _how_ to combat his own speed. Especially after fighting Shadow multiple times. Tails only surprised him.

Tails and Sonic had a speed of light fight now, reappearing and disappearing in different places at different times. Although, they always reappeared in front of one another trying to attack one another. But, their attacks were always cancelled out as they tried to attack at the same time. This kept going on for quite some time. At least about ten minutes passed before anything happened. Eventually, Tails figured out what to do.

During their next reappearance in front of one another, Tails _let_ Sonic try to attack him, but Tails quickly sidestepped and quickly turned it into his intense duel aerial slashing combo that Tails ended the same way as before. Tails was able to do four duel aerial slashing combos using this tactic. That is until Sonic got tired of it.

Sonic used his speed to run all around Tails _really_ fast. Tails got somewhat scared. Sonic then started attacking, at what seemed like, all angles and all around Tails. Tails was _actually_ getting hurt!!

This kept up for a long time as well, and it seemed like Sonic wouldn't stop until Tails fell unconscious. Tails couldn't let that happen, not after everything he's done so far and even getting this far. Then, Tails remembered something.

Tails closed his eyes, concentrated, and seemed to be digging down deep for something. Then...

A powerful orangish aura exploded from Tails' body. Tails' eyes began to glow in the same orange color as well. Tails spinned _really_ fast counter-clockwise with his blades extended. He stopped Sonic's attack and was able to slash the crap out of Sonic as well. He sent him through the air and appearing behind him and slashing him all around this area. When he slashed Sonic, Tails quickly reappeared behind Sonic in the direction he was going and slashed him time after time. This kept up for about three minutes before Tails forced Sonic to hit the ground hard again with his X cross slash.

Sonic easily got up again, but couldn't believe what he was seeing and was wide-eyed and speechless.

It seems the fight is even now. So... can Tails beat Sonic in this new "state"?

To be continued...

P.S.: Hmm...


	28. Chapter 28

Note: Part 2...

**Chapter 27: Spinning!!**

----------------

Tails brushed himself off a little, then got serious again and got ready to fight Sonic some more, as he got back into his fighting stance. Sonic, of course, was shocked again as he was wide-eyed and speechless. But, he stood up anyway, got even _more_ serious, and got back in _his_ fighting stance as well. Looks like this fight was _just_ getting started... but... the voice contacted Tails _again_

_"You see? I told you." _remarked the voice

_"Yeah, you did, and I regret not believing you, but, this is really ONLY getting started" _informed Tails

_"Yes, I know, but, now that you're using the power and that you're completely confident in yourself you may have nothing to worry about" _informed the voice

_"Yeah, MAYBE" _remarked Tails

Que: "Live and Learn" (Sonic Adventure 2 Main Theme)

Sonic started spinning _really_ fast clockwise. Tails knew what Sonic was going to try to do, and Tails just got even _more_ serious. Sonic rolled toward Tails, he was trying to hit and crush Tails!! But, Tails just easily dodged the spins by sidestepping and jumping into the air. But, Tails knew he had to stop Sonic and this attack, or he would keep doing it, which Sonic did for about three minutes. Until...

Tails sidestepped another spin crush attempt by Sonic and wailed on him with his right weapon, easily stopping Sonic's attack, which Tails then quickly turned into his same intense combos as he did before. His intense duel ground slashing followed by his intense duel aerial slashing combos, ending the same way as before, with his X cross slash that forced Sonic to hit the ground and he hit it hard.

Sonic jumped into the air and was spinning clockwise really fast again. Tails gasped, was wide-eyed, and was speechless. He knew what Sonic was trying to do. Sonic spinned and came at Tails _really_ fast. Tails was able to quickly, but barely, able to sidestep out of the way. Sonic was trying to hit Tails with his annoying Homing Attack!! Tails quickly started to run in counter-clockwise circles around the area. But, it was working because Sonic always just barely missed. Tails didn't know how to combat this at first, so, this kept up for quite some time; approximately five minutes or so. Tails knew he couldn't just let this keep happening, so he would have to try something, so, he did.

Tails abruptly stopped running in his counter-clockwise circles. Sonic came at him, and Tails slashed him in a horizontal left to right slash with his right weapon. Which stopped Sonic's attack again, which Tails quickly followed up with his same intense combos that he did before, ending the same way as before as well, forcing Sonic to hit the ground hard again.

Sonic jumped up.

"Sonic Wind!!" shouted Sonic

Tails knew what Sonic was going to do, and, he was about to escape, but, he thought of something, and just stood still. A _huge_ blue tornado formed and blew around Tails, but, Tails quickly jumped and use his tails to blow himself out of the tornado giving him extra speed that sent him right in front of Sonic which Tails quickly took advantage of. Tails did his same intense combos again and ending the same way as well again, which forced Sonic to hit the ground hard again.

Sonic jumped up again, but, was tired, hurt, and actually seemed unsure of himself. It was almost over... right?! Can Tails finish Sonic off?

End Music

To be continued...

P.S.: Um... don't worry. This fight only takes three chapters, so, next chapter is finale. '


	29. Chapter 29

Note: This may be the last part of the Tails v. Sonic fight, but that doesn't mean this fanfiction will only be mediocre again. It means it'll hopefully get better. Just see for yourself...

**Chapter 28: Finale!!**

----------------

Tails was still in his fighting stance and still serious, ready to finish off Sonic, beat him, and finally, truly, eliminate his underestimation. Sonic was in his fighting stance as well, and _seemed_ pretty serious as well, but, Sonic seemed pretty tense as well, and he couldn't calm down. And, as before, Sonic just seemed unsure of himself, and, Tails noticed all of this. So did the voice, too, apparently; because it contacted Tails again.

_"This fight is over. Sonic is just so unsure of himself, he's to tense, and, he seems scared as well. You're even MORE confidant about yourself, and, you're still using your weapons' power. It's over." _informed the voice.

Tails just grunted "Hmph" and smirked. Because, he knew the voice was right.

Que: "His World" (Sonic's theme; Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)

Sonic came after Tails, but didn't use his speed. He simply came toward Tails and tried to punch and kick Tails, but, Tails just easily dodged Sonic's attacks by dodging the attacks when the attacks came near him. After awhile, Tails just sidestepped on of Sonic's attacks and easily started his same combos as before; his intense duel ground slashing combos followed by his intense duel aerial slashing combos, ending the same way as well, with his X cross slash, which forced Sonic to hit the ground and he hit it hard. Sonic jumped up and was angry, but was still to tense.

Sonic dashed _really_ fast towards Tails and Tails couldn't see Sonic, and it _could_ have been bad, but, Tails just relaxed. He stood still, closed his eyes, and just sensed when Sonic came at him and where. Sonic was trying to use his speed to seem invisible and attack Tails. But, since Tails was calm, he just easily dodged Sonic's attack _again_. This lasted for awhile, because Tails wasn't sure how to combat it. Until...

Tails flew into the air, with his stomach facing the ground and he did a vertical, counter-clockwise spinning slash with his weapons that really hurt Sonic. Tails quickly turned it into the same combos he did before, ending the same as well. So, Sonic hit the ground hard again. He got up, but, was _way_ to hurt to continue. Tails beat Sonic!! Unbelievable!!

End Music

But, as expected, Sonic was a sore loser and couldn't believe it.

"No way!! How did you get so strong?! No one should be able to beat me!! _NO ONE!!_" claimed Sonic

"Well, I guess not anymore" remarked Tails

Sonic growled.

"Get over it..." started Tails "I beat you fair and square, so, I suggest you leave in peace. I hope you'll stop underestimating me now, Sonic."

Sonic said nothing as he turned and left the Mystic Ruin. But, Sonic left his chaos emerald behind. Did Sonic do this on purpose because Tails beat him? Well... Tails had no time to ponder that, because, and earthquake tremor occurred!!

"What's going on?!" gasped Tails.

The tremor stopped after about twenty seconds. Tails then realized something.

"It came from... the mountains?!" gasped Tails

Tails quickly took the regular blue chaos emerald Sonic left behind, threw it into his backpack, ran to his plane garage, and got the Tornado ready so he could check the mountains out.

The end was near, and, the new threat was approaching. So... can Tails handle this new threat?

To be continued...

P.S.: Meh. I'm trying, okay? ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	30. Chapter 30

Note: This... might be a little sad. Why? You'll see...

**Chapter 29: Dragons?!**

----------------

Tails was flying the Tornado to the mountains to investigate the earthquake that occurred. These mountains had _tons_ of rails as well. Apparently these mountains were apart of, if not it exactly, what Tails knew as Rail Canyon. But, the voice contacted Tails again. Seemed like the first time the voice contacted Tails besides before a fight.

_"You did it, huh? You beat Sonic, and now, you have all seven chaos emeralds. Plus, I doubt you'll be underestimated EVER again" _informed the voice

_"Yeah, you're right. But, it seems like it's not over yet. Something's going on, and I plan to stop it with my OWN strength" _announced Tails

_"Hmph. I see. But, I wonder what's going on?" _wondered the voice

_"I guess we'll find out..." _replied Tails.

Tails landed the Tornado, got his backpack, and exited the Tornado. When Tails got out the Tornado, he took out his weapons, just in case. After riding the first area of rails and landing on the next ground area, Tails couldn't believe what he saw. He was wide-eyed, shocked, and speechless.

There were small, black dragons around the area, just, wandering around.

_"What?! Baby dragons?! But who... how...?" _wondered Tails

Then, the dragons noticed Tails, and, as it just figures, they came after him.

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

The dragons came after Tails and tried to claw slash him, but Tails just easily sidestep dodged the attacks and easily killed the dragons with slashes from his weapons; apparently Tails activated the weapons' sharp ability to hurt and kill things again, and Tails realized it has been awhile since he's had to hurt or kill something, but he quickly got over it. Eventually, Tails easily defeated all the dragons, and decided to start rushing through the area now, to find the source, because Tails knew someone, or something, sent out the dragons and was controlling them, and who or whatever it was must be at the end. So, Tails made his way through the area, fighting and killing more baby dragons.

While going through the area, the baby dragons tried different kinds of attacks. Their claw swiping, which Tails just combated the same way he did before. They tried to bite Tails, but again, Tails just sidestepped it and sliced the dragon with his weapons. They also tried to burn him with a fire breath!! But, Tails just ran around them in counter-clockwise circles for awhile, then quickly forward dash struck them and then killed them. In one area, all the baby dragons did was try to fire breath Tails, but Tails flew somewhat into the air and flew around, slicing and killing the dragons.

Tails really didn't have to many problems, after beating Sonic, Tails' confidence in himself skyrocketed, so, Tails felt like he could do _anything_, and, he was pretty much right. Eventually, Tails reached the end.

End Music

There was someone at the end. It looked like a plant, but it seemed to be a girl as well. No... it couldn't be... could it?

"Cosmo?!" gasped Tails

"Yes. It's me Tails. It's me, Cosmo" replied Cosmo

"You're alive?! No way!! It's a miracle..." stammered Tails

Tails dropped his weapons, and the fell on the ground with a metal "Bang!!" Tails fell down to his hands and knees, and started crying. He was overcome with happiness. He couldn't believe Cosmo was back.

But... something seemed a little suspicious about it. Was it _really_ Cosmo?!

To be continued...

P.S.: ...


	31. Chapter 31

Note: This... might be a little emotional...

**Chapter 30: Dark Cosmo?!**

----------------

Tails _still_ couldn't believe that Cosmo was alive, as he was _still_ on his hands and knees and _still_ crying a little. It seemed like the best thing to ever happen. To Tails, at least. It also seemed like a miracle. Cosmo was back. But, how? Well... Tails seems to not be asking himself that, when he probably should.

"Heh heh, pull it together Tails. You're happy to see me, and you can't believe I'm back. I get it, okay?" suggested Cosmo.

Tails knew Cosmo was right. Tails quickly got over it, got up, and grabbed his weapons while he was getting up as well. Tails looked at Cosmo, and was smiling a pretty big smile.

"Um..." started Cosmo "You seem to have changed"

"Yeah." remarked Tails

"And, for the best, it seems. I could tell you were badly underestimated by your friends. But now, you've pretty much prevented it now, huh?" realized Cosmo

"Heh. You've still got it, huh?" realized Tails, as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand

"Yup, I guess I do" smiled Cosmo

Tails and Cosmo just stood there, smiling at each other, not saying anything for awhile. Until Tails _finally_ got serious and stopped smiling and had a serious look on his face.

"Cosmo, did you see those dragons?" asked Tails

"Yeah, I did" replied Cosmo

"You wouldn't happen to know where they came from, or who's controlling them, would you?" asked Tails

There was a small smirk on Cosmo's face, but Tails didn't notice it.

"No... I'm afraid not..." replied Cosmo

"Oh... okay..." remarked Tails as he looked down at the ground

"But, don't worry. I'm sure the perpetrator is around here somewhere, right? Want to look for whatever it may be together?" asked Cosmo

"Sure!!" smiled Tails

Cosmo started to walk away, and Tails followed her, and Tails was smiling. The voice contacted Tails again.

_"For awhile now, I've felt that you've missed someone really dear to you for a long time now. Is this that person?" _asked the voice

_"Yup. Her name's Cosmo" _ informed Tails

_"I'm happy for you" _informed the voice

Tails followed Cosmo for only a short while. Tails stopped, and noticed something he _should_ have noticed a long time ago, but was to caught up in the fact that Cosmo was "back." Her skin... looked scaly. Like that of a dragons. This pissed Tails off. He couldn't believe it. Not only did this "dragon" trick and lie to Tails, but also it impersonated his loved one, Cosmo. Tails snapped.

"You're... not Cosmo, are you?" realized Tails

"Cosmo" turned around and looked evilly at Tails, with dragon-esque eyes

"Very good. It took you long enough to notice" remarked "Cosmo."

"You... ASSHOLE!!!!!!" exploded Tails

"How DARE you trick me into thinking Cosmo came back and was alive!!! Not only that, you've disrespected her by impersonating her!!!" boomed Tails

"Well... you should have know better" started "Cosmo" "You should know that Cosmo is dead and _nothing_ can bring her back"

"Actually, you're right. I _should_ of known. However... not _only_ will you pay for what you've done, whatever your ambitions may be will be stopped" declared Tails

Whoever this "dragon" is, it's an asshole for impersonating Cosmo. Let's hope Tails kicks its ass...

To be continued...

P.S.: Such language... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	32. Chapter 32

Note: Intense battle. And, yet, it may be an emotional battle as well...

**Chapter 31: A Fake Cosmo!!**

---------------

Tails was just _unbelievably_ pissed off. He was pissed at whoever this "dragon" was that impersonated Cosmo, and tricked Tails into thinking that Cosmo was somehow alive. Not only that, the asshole was _still_ in Cosmo's form. Which just made Tail even madder. He spoke next in a kind of growl, low voice.

"Why are you still in Cosmo's form? You won't show me your true, ugly, face?" asked Tails, but "Cosmo" didn't say anything, so Tails continued.

"Do you _seriously_ think that if you stay in Cosmo's form, that I'll hold back? I already know you're not Cosmo, so, I'll have no problem slicing you up, and kicking your ass." announced Tails.

"Cosmo" finally spoke.

"You know, I didn't just copy Cosmo's look, which is why I'm still in her form. You'll soon see that I copied _much_ more than that" informed "Cosmo."

Tails got in his fighting stance, and "Cosmo" just stood there. But, the voice contacted Tails again

_"I can't believe it. Not only has a dragon copied your friends look, it tricked you, which pisses ME off as well. Go all out" _suggested the voice

_"I plan on it"_ assured Tails

Que: "The 13th Struggle" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Tails' eyes glew orange and he exploded in the orange aura. The fight hadn't even begun yet, and Tails was _already_ in the state that he kicked Sonic's ass in. This... may not take long then.

All of sudden, vines seem to come out of _nowhere_ and they tried to whip Tails. Tails couldn't believe it. So this is what "Cosmo" meant. It not only copied Cosmo's looks, it seemed to have copied Cosmo's moves as well!! Which might be bad, since Cosmo's moves were plants/nature. But, Tails easily zigzag dashed towards "Cosmo", easily reaching her as well. He then _really_ sliced up "Cosmo" with his intense duel ground slashing combos, which Tails quickly turned into his intense duel aerial slashing combos after throwing "Cosmo" into the air with an underhand backward slash with his right weapon. He ended it with his X cross slash that forced "Cosmo" to hit the ground, and she hit it hard.

"Cosmo" jumped up, though, and relentlessly threw the vines at Tails. But, Tails just used his state to disappear and reappear in random areas, always reappearing closer and closer to "Cosmo" until Tails reappeared right in front of "Cosmo" again and did his same intense combos as he did before, ending the same as well. This made "Cosmo" hit the ground hard again.

But, again, "Cosmo" just easily jumped up again. Next, tons of, and huge, thorns started spiking out of the ground that Tails stood on. At first, Tails just ran around "Cosmo" in counterclockwise circles, but, Tails realized it wasn't getting him anywhere. So, Tails flew into the air, since the thorns were in the ground, but, the thorns just grew to where ever Tails was in the sky!! So, Tails just landed back onto the ground, ran in the circles more for a bit, then rushed toward "Cosmo" with the thorns following him!! But, Tails reached "Cosmo" and was able to do his same intense combos as he did before again, ending the same way as well again, which also stopped the thorn attack. So, "Cosmo" ended up hitting the ground hard again.

She got up, but was hurt and falling apart, for some reason. Seemed like it was almost over...

"Cosmo" then threw two _huge_ vines at Tails. These vines were as big as the sliding vines in the jungle areas. But, Tails just easily dodged them, as they were so big and so heavy, it was hard for "Cosmo" to throw them at Tails and they came at him slow. But, Tails made it _seem_ like one of the huge vines was about to hit him, but Tails threw it back _at_ "Cosmo" by hitting it with his X cross slash. It hit, and crushed, "Cosmo." She stood up, but, it was over.

End Music

"Cosmo" fell apart. Whoever impersonated Cosmo had no choice but to show itself, it its true form now. Tails got out of his state and out of his fighting stance. But, he was ready for whatever the thing was. Plus, Tails was ready to give it a beating of a lifetime.

But... what kind of dragon _was_ the thing? Tails was about to find out.

To be continued...

P.S.: Impersonator... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	33. Chapter 33

Note: This... _may _get a little weird, but it _still _may be intense as well.

**Chapter 32: Dragons Suck!!**

----------------

"Cosmo" broke apart fully and completely and Tails just stood there, waiting for the dragon to show itself in its true form. Something was coming out of the Fake Cosmo's shell, and, it was quickly growing. Tails _instantly_ knew that it was a dragon.

Meanwhile...

The Egg Carrier had shown up in the air in the area of where Tails was. But, it was far away enough that Tails didn't see it, but close enough to see what was going on, on the ground Tails was at. Well, Tails _could_ of seen the Egg Carrier if he looked to the left and looked into the sky, but, he was to serious, plus his main focus was on the dragon. Apparently, Eggman had survived and was still alive, and Sonic and the other were on board as well. They all went to the window, and saw Tails and the dragon.

"Whoa!! Sweet!! We arrived just in time!!" remarked Sonic

"Yeah, but, what's _that_ thing?!" gasped Amy as she pointed at the dragon

"For once, I'm not sure, Amy" informed Sonic.

No one else said anything, either, so that pretty much meant that _no one_ knew who or what the dragon was.

Back with Tails...

The dragon kept growing and growing until it reached the size of a tall building!! Then, it stopped growing and glared menacingly at Tails with its glowing green eyes. It was a black dragon as well. A conversation began.

"So, you're the dragon?" asked Tails

"That's right. I am Dragonis" informed Dragonis

"Why did you come here?" asked Tails

"I came for the chaos emeralds" informed Dragonis

_"Figures"_ thought Tails

"To bad. Because _I've_ already go them all. If you want them, you'll have to _take_ them from me." informed Tails

"Hmph. Tails..." started Dragonis "I came here quite a long time ago, and no one noticed"

_"That explains why the chaos emeralds reactivated, then" _realized Tails

"But, even since then, I've been watching you, secretly" informed Dragonis

"What?! You're not the..." gasped Tails as he looked down at his weapons.

"No, actually, I'm _not_ the weapons' voice, but, I _did_ see you get the weapons, and, one bit at a time, get rid of your underestimation. Your friends are fools, treating you as a "sidekick" and underestimating you." remarked Dragonis.

Tails looked down. Was this _really_ his enemy? He seems to understand Tails...

"No!! Don't listen to him Tails!! He's trying to manipulate you!!!" shouted Sonic, but, of course, Tails didn't here him.

"Yeah, but, I'm not underestimated _now_..." assured Tails

"Are you sure about that? Deep down I _know_ your "friends" still underestimate you.. I don't and I won't." assured Dragonis

"Huh?!" gasped Tails

"Join me Tails, and together, we'll take over this filthy, wretched world that doesn't respect you, and underestimates you. Together, we'll _force_ this world to stop underestimating you. With the chaos emeralds help, of course. And, if you want to, we'll make the whole _universe_ recognize your strength." suggested Dragonis. Tails was speechless for a bit, then laughed, out loud, really loud. It sounded like an evil laugh, so Sonic and the other tensed up and sweatdropped.

_"He's kidding, right?" _asked the voice

_"If he thinks I'll join him and become evil, he's dreaming" _ remarked Tails

_"Hmph. Well... make sure to go all out" _suggested the voice.

_"Of course..." _assured Tails. Tails took out his weapons, got serious, got into his orange aura state, and stared angrily at Dragonis.

"No way. I can prove to never be underestimated just fine with this moment here." informed Tails

"Oh? How?" asked Dragonis

"Well... since _everyone_ is watching us from the Egg Carrier over there, all I have to do... is beat you" declared Tails

"So... you knew they were there?" asked Dragonis

"Of course." replied Tails.

"You'll regret that decision, Tails, because no one in this universe has even gotten _close _to defeating _or_ killing me" informed Dragonis

"We'll see..." smirked Tails

Just how strong _is_ Dragonis?! Can Tails defeat him?!

To be continued...

P.S.: I'm... not original, am I? ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	34. Chapter 34

Note: It's the final boss. It _has _to be more then one chapter. Think about it... '

**Chapter 33: Dragonis Fight! Part 1!!**

---------------

Tails was ready to take on the assholic Dragonis, but it seemed like Dragonis wasn't done talking yet.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider Tails? We could rule everything, together..." informed Dragonis

"Screw you" growled Tails

"Suit yourself..." remarked Dragonis.

Dragonis then spread out his wings and got ready to fight Tails. But, of course, the voice contacted Tails again.

_"Tails this guy is strong. It may take all of your and my power to take him down." _informed the voice

_"I know, but, I can't just LET him do whatever he wants to this place, and, besides, I won't give up that easily" _assured Tails

_"Hmph, well good luck chosen one. No... good luck, my friend Tails" _ remarked the voice.

Tails smiled, but only for a few seconds, before he got serious and looked at Dragonis angrily again. Here we go... final boss fight!!!

Que: "The Encounter" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Dragonis tried to slash Tails with his claws, and they were fast slashes as well. Tails had to move and dodge swiftly and quickly in order to dodge the slashes, but, he did. Tails flew into the air and moved toward Dragonis, also dodging more slashes along the way as well. Eventually, Tails reached Dragonis and started his normal combos again. Oh, and Tails had already activated the weapons' sharpen ability, because he planned on killing Dragonis, so, Tails was slicing Dragonis up. Tails did his normal duel aerial slashing combos, since he was flying in the air. He couldn't really do much else since Dragonis was so big. But, he was so close to Dragonis, Dragonis was having a hard time getting to Tails, so Tails was able to do his combos for extra time. Dragonis big size was working to his disadvantage instead of his advantage. But, eventually, Dragonis got tired of Tails' combos so he blew Tails away, literally, with his wings.

Next, shockingly, Dragonis tried to chomp Tails with his huge, and sharp, teeth. Tails just moved swiftly and quickly again to dodge it. Because Dragonis was trying to chomp Tails quickly. Tails sidestepped another chomp attempt and did his normal duel aerial slashing combos to Dragonis' head!! And, these combos kept up for the exact same amount of time before Tails was blown away again.

Dragonis tried to wind blade Tails with his wings, but, Tails just zigzag dodged the wing blades and rushed Dragonis while flying in the air, eventually reaching Dragonis, and doing his same combos again for the same amount of time. Until Tails was blown away again.

Dragonis then, somehow, kicked up a Twister using his wings. Tails was wide-eyed, and speechless. Tails seemed like he couldn't move, either. Well, he could, but, it wouldn't matter because the twister was undodgeable. Tails was quickly caught in the twister and hurt by the massive winds, but, he was being cut by sharp wind as well. This just unbelievably tortured Tails. Finally, the twister threw Tails toward the ground, face first, and Tails hit it hard.

"Cutting Twister. My best attack. It's undodgeable. Usually, people die at this attack. You should feel lucky to even be alive" informed Dragonis

Tails stood up, though, and Dragonis couldn't believe it!! Neither could Sonic and the others. Dragonis was wide-eyed and speechless.

"No, I won't, I can't give up. I won't let you do whatever you want to this place. It's a nice, cool, peaceful place. Sure, I may be underestimated in it, but, it's still my home, and it'll always be that. Besides, I've found new friends who don't underestimate me, and the current friends may no longer underestimate me after everything I've done" announced Tails. Tails was hurt and scratched all over the place, bleeding in several places as well.

"I won't let you win" declared Tails.

Then, all seven chaos emeralds came out of Tails' backpack and surrounded Tails. Tails was so serious, though, that he didn't notice that. The emeralds circled around Tails clockwise really slow. The emeralds started to glow as well...

What was going on?! Can Tails somehow defeat Dragonis despite being hurt?!

To be continued...

P.S.: Actually... the fight is going to _only _be two chapters, so, no worries, I guess... '


	35. Chapter 35

Note: Finale of the fight; second to last chapter...

**Chapter 34: Dragonis Fight! Part 2!!**

----------------

Tails just stood there staring angrily at Dragonis, and Dragonis just stood there as well staring wide-eyed at Tails and being speechless. The chaos emeralds glew brighter and brighter until the light from the chaos emeralds came together and engulfed Tails. Tails just closed his eyes, relaxed, and _let_ it happen.

_"Tails..." _started the voice

_"Yeah, I know..." _interrupted Tails

_"Right. Dragonis is screwed now..." _remarked the voice

_"Oh yeah" _smirked Tails

Huge energy bursted out then, and _all_ the chaos emeralds were gone. In its place was Tails, but he was glowing yellow and had a yellow aura around him, too. He turned Super!! Sonic and the other couldn't believe it.

"No way!! I thought Tails couldn't..." remarked Sonic

"Well, I guess we were _all_ wrong then..." commented Eggman

"Yes, but, now it seems as though this "Dragonis" is screwed" remarked Shadow

"Maybe Tails was right? Maybe we all _did_ underestimate him and not believe him when he said he knew how..." realized Sonic.

Sonic and the others stopped talking and just continued to watch, to see what would become of Tails becoming Super!! But, the weapons' power mixed with the Super power as well, creating orange streaks in the yellow aura as well. It just seemed like Dragonis really _was_ screwed...

Que: "The Encounter" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Dragonis just smirked though. He was being cocky and overconfident. He threw another Cutting Twister at Tails. Tails just shook his head, and blasted into the air and into then out of the Cutting Twister like it was nothing. Dragonis couldn't believe it as he was wide-eyed and speechless. Which Tails, of course, quickly took advantage of, and did his normal duel slashing aerial combos. Of course, with Tails' Super form and weapon power, his attacks were doing twice as much damage as he was doing before, so Dragonis was getting hurt _bad_. Dragonis couldn't stop it, either. He knew he'd have to do something before he was defeated. So, Dragonis spread his wings and flew away from Tails, backwards, and Tails flew after him. This has become a flying fight now...

Dragonis tried to blow, breath on, and hit Tails with a stream of fire from his mouth; a fire breath!! Tails had to stay back far enough to not get his by the fire, but not lose Dragonis at the same time. Eventually, Tails figured something out, and went for it. Tails quickly dashed in a counterclockwise for awhile, then quickly dashed toward Dragonis. Tails was to fast for Dragonis and easily reached him and did his normal duel aerial slashing combos for the same length of time, before Dragonis zoomed away from Tails again.

Dragonis shot multiple fireballs at Tails, but Tails just zoomed toward Dragonis anyway, slashing the fireballs aside, with his weapons, when he came near the fireballs. Dragonis couldn't believe it, and, before Dragonis knew it, Tails was at Dragonis torso again, doing his same duel aerial slashing combos as before for the same amount of time; until Dragonis zoomed away from Tails again.

Dragonis formed a **HUGE** fireball and shot it at Tails, but Tails just easily shot it back at Dragonis by doing his X cross slash!! It hit Dragonis and exploded, burning Dragonis up pretty good. Tails was easily able to dash in and finish off Dragonis with one more duel slashing combos.

Dragonis was bloody all over his body, and could barely stay in the air.

"Now... you'll _never_ hurt anyone in _any_ world again. DIE!!!!!!" snapped Tails

Tails sliced Dragonis into four pieces with his X cross slash. Tails _killed_ Dragonis!!!

End Music

Tails' super form ended and the chaos emeralds surrounded him again, but only for a moment. They rose above Tails and spinned in counterclockwise circles faster and faster until they all sped off in different directions, going into their docile, uncolored, states.

Sonic and the others couldn't believe what they just witnessed. And, Tails seemed _just_ as strong, and he didn't even have any chaos emeralds anymore and was no longer in his Super form!! It seemed... that Tails was even _stronger_ now!!!

Is it _finally_ over...?!

To be continued...

P.S.: Yikes. OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	36. Chapter 36

Note: Are you ready for the last chapter? It's official. This fanfiction... is complete.

**Chapter 35: Alone...**

----------------

Three days after the Dragonis fight...

Tails had awoken after his good night sleep. After the fight with Dragonis, it _really_ only took Tails one whole day to rest up and be a hundred percent, but, Tails was now just kicking back, and _finally_ relaxing, and not having a care in the world, for once since after all this crap began.

Tails went outside of his house and sat down on the edge of the small mountain his house was on again. Tails seemed pretty serious, but, he was just deep in thought. Tails finally realized something. He was alone. He no longer had any friends after everything he did and after everything that's happened. The only people Tails could think of that were _probably_ still his friends were the weapons' voice of course, Cream, and Omega. That was _it_. Tails _seemed_ lonely, but he also seemed like he didn't care that he may no longer have any friends. But, one could get the feeling that Tails was just lying to himself, and that deep inside, he was sad, upset, and _wanted_ friends, but there was really nothing he could do about it, so that's all there was to it.

Tails made a decision as well. He decided if something stupid were to happen, again, he would do his best to help out, with his weapons and his new found power. He would also try to end the stupid thing from happening again, by himself again, like he just did with Dragonis. But, Tails knew that everyone, except Cream and Omega, would no longer trust him. But, Tails knew that if he just informed them that he was there to help, it would be alright.

But, after everything that happened, there was still one consequence. Sure, he may have _finally_ gotten rid of his underestimation and may no longer be underestimated, but, it just seems like Tails no longer has any friends. It also seemed like Tails would be along, again, forever...

The End...

P.S.: Heh. That's it. Oh, and no, I'm not writing a sequel, yeesh... ;;;;;;;;;;;; So, if you want to, you can state your true feelings about how this fic was overall. But, only do it if you feel like it.

P.P.S.: Um... sorry for the shitty ending, but that's what happens when you beat up your supposed "friends" just to prove you shouldn't be underestimated. If you seriously think about it, it makes sense... IMO... Anyway, that's all for me. I hope you at least, overall, enjoyed this fanfiction. Thank you for those of you that sticked with me till the end. I appreciate your reviews and your criticism. Thanks again!! I'll see you at some other fanfiction!!! (Maybe...)


End file.
